Anime Invaded
by SerenityCelest
Summary: 6 crazy Otakus must save the world by collecting magical treasures, unfortunately the treasures are scattered across the anime worlds.
1. How the Hell did we get into this?

Hey Here's the re-write for the Prologue hope you enjoy. The re-write for Ch 1 will be next

_**Disclaimer- **_I own NOTHING, except of course for my original characters and an ungodly amount of weaponry. I want to thank Koko-chan and the Blue Spanch for writing the Harlequin series and inspiring me to do this.

Prologue

Makiko sat in her room propped up in her bean bag chair, munching popcorn and quietly re-watching her 'Ronin Warriors' DVDs, God how she loved her Ronin Warriors, especially Ryo, mmmmm…Ryo. It was later on in the series and the Ronins were kicking some major Nether World ass. Suddenly a large red demonic looking creature popped into the battle scene and demolished the large army of Nether soldiers in front of a very startled group of Ronins and Warlords, then it/he/she popped right back out of the scene, without so much as a 'howdy do'. Makiko frowned, she didn't remember that part of the series. The Ronins and Warlords were now standing in shock, staring at where the creature had popped in and out of existence. Makiko sat up straight, brushing her long platinum-blond hair out of her violet eyes, and stared at the screen. She was positive this wasn't part of the series, so just what the hell was going on? As if in answer to her questions the phone started ringing, Makiko turned off her TV and went to answer it. Ellie was on the other end.

"Maki, Maki, Maki, Maki." The sugar fiend chanted on the other end. Makiko sighed, talking to Ellie always gave her a headache.

"What is it Ellie?"

"Lord Diablo just ate Menchi!" Ellie exclaimed. Makiko was silent for a moment as she let the stupidity of that statement sink in.

"Care to explain?" She then asked.

"Well, I was watching Excel Saga, my favorite episode, you know, the one with all the rain and Excel has to deliver papers on her bike. She should have probably have tried using a boat since it was raining so hard. I mean she was practically swimming anyway, I…"

"Ellie! Just get to the point!" Makiko yelled

"Ok, anyway it was just to the part when Menchi jumped into the water and was swimming away and the rainbow and little cherub thingies were floating above her head, I never got that part. Why the rainbow and cherub thingies? I mean…"

"Ellie!" Makiko growled.

"Right, anyway Menchi was swimming along and all of the sudden this big red demon guy popped into the scene and ate Menchi right in front of Excel, and then Excel tried to shove her bike up his nose but he popped out again before she could wedge it in all the way. I don't remember that as being part of the series, and I've watched it straight through at least 10 times already." Ellie gasped, she had said all that in one breath. Makiko frowned, that sounded similar to what happened with her Ronin Warriors.

"Ellie," Makiko said into the phone, "**Ellie**." Makiko said again as she realized her sugar-loaded friend was too busy jumping up and down on something that sounded suspiciously like her younger sister's talking Barney doll. Ellie stopped and Makiko could hear one last 'I love you' coming from the annoying stuffed atrocity.

"Yes Maki-maki?"

"Was this guy tall, red, with curling goat horns, big bat wings, a long tail and black leather hot pants?"

"Yep, uh-huh, that's the guy. Poor Menchi, what's Excel gonna eat now?" Makiko sighed.

"Ellie call up the others and tell them I've called an emergency meeting at Kevin's house."

"Poo, why Kevin's house? Why not at mine?"

"Because, you fuzz-brained tornado fart, Kevin's basement/room is big enough for everyone, isn't filled with weapons like mine, and doesn't have sugar stashes hidden all over the place like yours." Makiko hung up the phone and started to get ready. She found one of her shoes underneath her pile of practice weapons; the other one was perched on top of her Yari. She looked around at the clutter of weapons both wooden practice ones and real battle ready ones. She really needed to organize her room, and find some way to keep her weapons neat. Last time there was a meeting here, Brianna almost beheaded Ellie with a Lochbar Axe. It had taken four of them to wrestle the weapon out of the crazed berserker's hands. Grabbing her bag she was about to race up the stairs and out the door when she paused and turned around. Ellie had sounded even more hyper than usual, if that was even possible, and it would probably take an act of God to get her to sit still. Oh well, in the absence of God, Duct tape would have to do. She grabbed a couple of rolls and slipped them into her bag. Now she was ready.

On the way to Kevin's house she met up with Sara, Maggie, Brianna and Ellie.

"So what's this all about?" Brianna asked flipping her wild shoulder length red hair back. "I was watching 'King of Fighters', Iori was kicking some serious ass."

"Do you ever watch anything besides fighter anime?" Sara asked exasperatedly, tucking her sandy blond hair behind her ear. Brianna grinned, showing off her fangs, her amber eyes glinted in amusement.

"Fighting is what I live for doc."

"Then why does Makiko always beat you?" Maggie asked, absently adjusting the pair of goggles resting comfortably on the top of her head. Brianna scowled and opened her mouth for a swift retort, but was interrupted by Makiko.

"Enough! Now is not the time for this! We need to get going." She held her arms outward, effectively placing a barrier between the two girls.

"You still haven't answered my question. What is this all about Avalon?" Brianna questioned

"I'll explain when we get to Kevin's house." Makiko said firmly.

The group continued to walk through the quiet suburban neighborhood until they reached Kevin's house. Kevin was a pervert, somewhere between Miroku from Inu Yasha and Keitaro from Love Hina. He was always getting into trouble one way or the other, and it was absolutely hilarious to watch him squirm his way out. However, he was an absolute wellspring of useless information, and a 12 year stint in boy-scouts had given him a wide range of skills. Skirting the front door, they went to the back and knocked on the door leading directly to the basement. Kevin answered the door holding a bunch of bloody tissues to his nose. Sara stared at him suspiciously her brown eyes reproachful.

"Were you watching Sailor Moon again?" She asked. When Kevin nodded Sara gave an exasperated sigh. "Why do you do that? You know the transformation scenes give you nose bleeds." Maggie snickered and slid past Kevin, flopping down on the couch.

"Crimson Geyser!!!(1)" Ellie sang out before launching herself onto the couch. Maggie rolled off just in time to avoid getting squished by the Sugar Freak; unfortunately one of her long black braids was caught underneath the vibrating teen, and she was hard pressed to get it back. Kevin took the wad of tissues off his nose and grimaced at Sara.

"I was fine until that red guy showed up and ripped the bows off their tops." Makiko raised an eyebrow and frowned, '_déjà vu'_ she thought.

"I don't remember that being in the series." Maggie said tugging her long braid free and picking herself off the ground, "If it was, there would be a lot more perverts in need of transfusions."

"It's not!" Kevin wailed, "He totally ruined the whole episode!" Sara 'tut-ted' and had Kevin sit down and pinch the bridge of his nose to stop the bleeding.

"Sounds familiar." Makiko said, "Something similar happened with my Ronin Warriors, and Ellie's Excel Saga."

"Lord Diablo ate Menchi!!!" Ellie chanted from the sofa, bouncing on the cushions and tying multi-colored ribbons in her short, spiky purple hair. Makiko frowned at Ellie, then decided to ignore the Wired weirdo as she tried to walk up the wall.

"Now that you mention it, there was some weird red guy at the tournament on my King of Fighters tape," Brianna said, "He wasn't fighting so I ignored him."

"You would, you homicidal maniac." Maggie mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?!." Brianna took a step towards the raven haired girl.

"I was reading Manga, and everything was as it should be in the Dragon Knights world." Sara said cutting in before the two could really get at it. She dropped down into a beanbag and let out a long sigh. It seemed as if she was always breaking those two up. Everyone turned to look at Maggie.

"Tch, I was working on my latest invention. See!" Maggie exclaimed showing them her heavily bandaged fingers. "If I get this one perfected then I will never have to worry about traffic again.

"You're not going to blow up cars again, are you?" Sara asked worriedly, remembering the last time Maggie tried to solve the traffic problem.

"No, that leaves too much evidence behind. I'm working on personal wings."

"Anyway." Makiko interrupted, "About the problem at hand. Any suggestions?"

"Perhaps we should try putting something else in and see if he shows up." Sara suggested. Makiko nodded her agreement and Kevin popped in a DBZ DVD. It was part of the Buu saga, and Buu was currently beating the crap out of Gohan. Dende, Hercule, and Bee were hiding behind some rocks.

"So far so good, no strange red guy." Kevin stated from the floor. He turned to look at the others "Maybe it was some weird mass hallucination."

"I believe you spoke too soon" Makiko said calmly, her eyes still on the screen. Buu was standing; looking down at a badly beaten Gohan. Suddenly a random stream of water started splashing on Buu's head.

"Wait a minute, that's not water!" Maggie suddenly exclaimed and in truth it wasn't.

"Buu is a pee-pee head!" Ellie started chanting and poinging around the room. The others stared in shock as the red guy came into view, floating in mid air and relieving himself on Buu's head. Maggie smirked and muttered something about wishing she had thought of it, Brianna started laughing hysterically, and Sara tried to keep from joining her but failed miserably. Kevin was frowning, two of his favorite series had been ruined by this guy. Just who was he? Makiko stared at the television set, trying to use all the calming techniques she had learned as a martial artist, just so she wouldn't ram her foot into the screen out of sheer frustration. What in the name of the seventeen spam-flavored hells was going on? They continued to watch as Buu, being the genius he is looked up to see where the strange liquid was coming from and got a mouthful of Demon piss. Mr. Red, who was now done, zipped up his black hot pants and popped out of the scene.

"Tinkle tinkle little demon, how I love where you're streamin'." Ellie gargled from her perch on the fan. Makiko rubbed her temples. This was gonna be one of those days.

"That guy is ruining all our anime!!" Kevin wailed.

"Oh, I don't know, I kinda liked that last little stunt he just pulled." Brianna said, a large grin on her face. Sara, who had finally started to calm down, burst out laughing again. Kevin was growling.

"It's not funny, DBZ was one of my favorite series and this guy ruined it!" Brianna, Maggie and Sara fell to the ground clutching their stomachs and rolling around. Makiko sighed and reached into her bag, pulling out a roll of duct tape she handed it to Kevin. Kevin accepted it gratefully and started towards the girls menacingly. Just then a large flash of light appeared in the room and everyone shut their eyes as a blast brighter than Tien's 'Solar flare' burst into the room. Ellie fell from her perch on the fan, directly onto a gasping Brianna.

"Ooooo, spots and colors! Preeeetty." Ellie cooed, her green eyes glazed over.

"Oh, for Zwon's sake," A strange voice said, "Of all the crazy otakus in the world, they had to go and choose this bunch."

Makiko shook her head as her vision cleared. Then crouched down into a fighting stance as she caught sight of a strange woman standing in the middle of the room. " Oh do sit down," she said exasperated "I'm not here to hurt you." When Makiko did not get out of her fighting crouch, the woman sighed, rolled her eyes and made a gesture with her hand. The next thing Makiko knew, everyone was sitting together on the couch and Ellie was actually sober. Makiko blinked in shock and took a long look at the woman. She looked to be around 23 or 24, with light blue hair down to her back and purple highlights. She was wearing what seemed to be traditional Zen Buddhist robes and was carrying a staff similar to Miroku's from Inu Yasha. All in all she looked like some freaky anime character, Makiko decided she liked her, and calmed down a bit.

"Now that we have that out of the way let's get down to business, shall we?" She sat down on what seemed to be thin air and crossed her legs. Then she crossed her arms holding her staff across her body. "Now where to begin, let's see…" She mumbled, "I suppose you've all noticed the extra character that's been popping up in your anime series?" At everyone's nod she continued "Well to put it mildly, he's an evil Demon Lord who's hell bent on destroying every realm of existence and rebuilding everything in his own image." She paused a moment to let this information sink in.

"That wasn't very mild" Maggie said rudely, "In fact, that was quite blunt." The strange woman glared at her for a moment then continued.

"Now obviously he must be stopped, and that's where you come in."

"Now hold on a minute here," Brianna suddenly exclaimed leaping up from the couch "What do you mean, 'that's where you come in'? Just who the hell are you? Why exactly are you here? Who sent you? Just who the hell is mister hotpants? And why the hell do you need us?" The strange woman frowned at Brianna and took a deep breath.

"To answer your questions, I am Biju, a mature draconi of the free roamers creed. I am here at the request of my elders to recruit your help in defeating the entity you call 'mister hotpants'. Whose real name by the way, is Melvin." Biju paused to catch her breath.

"MELVIN!?" Everyone exclaimed

"You're telling us that this evil demon lord guy, the one who wants to destroy the universe as we know it, is called MELVIN!?" Brianna exclaimed, "What the hell kinda messed up place is he from?" she ranted. Biju gestured with her staff and suddenly Brianna was unable to talk.

"To answer your other question, we need your help because you are the only ones who can."

"Explain" Makiko said.

"The only way to defeat Melvin…"

Maggie snorted

"…Is to collect the lost treasures of Rool (2) and use them to contain him in the temple of lost magic."

"Uh huh, so why us?" Sara asked still skeptical.

"The lost treasures of Rool are scattered across countless anime universes. So we__" Biju was cut off by Kevin.

"Why are they only scattered in anime universes?"

"Because they are the only ones that can still support them. The lost treasures of Rool require a lot of magic to sustain them, and the anime worlds are the only ones that still have the needed amount of spiritual aura."

"That still doesn't explain why you need us." Maggie asked.

"We need people who are familiar with _all_ the anime worlds. Thus we need Otakus. You were chosen, because you all seem to be very close friends and so far you are the only one's to notice Melvin's ummm…. interference in the anime worlds. Also…" Biju continued pointing towards Makiko. "The Great Elder wanted to take advantage of your fighting skills," She pointed at Maggie, "Your computer and mechanical skills" She turned to Ellie "Your errr… energy," Kevin was next "Your navigational and tracking skills," Sara looked up, "Your cool and level head as well as your healing abilities," Biju then turned to face Brianna, "Your physical strength and your ummmm…"

"Insane need to piss people off?" Makiko offered. Biju nodded.

"As I was saying, you have been chosen to collect the lost treasures in order to save the world. Do you accept?" Biju asked her eyes imploring.

"Just a sec, I have several questions." Makiko stated rising off the couch and starting to pace, she did her best thinking while pacing. "How are we supposed to jump from world to world? And once we get there how are we supposed to find these 'lost treasures'? How long is this going to take, school starts in a couple of weeks. And what are we gonna do for protection? Some of these worlds are dangerous you know. What are we supposed to do about food and clothing? We aren't actually anime characters you know, we have needs."

Makiko looked up from her pacing to see a smiling Biju.

"Your questions are very good young lady, and I have answers to all of them. To answer your first questions I have these." Biju pulled out a rolled up scroll and a strange blue amulet on a string. "The scroll is a map that tells where each jump point to the next world is, the amulet is the magical compass that will lead you to where the treasures are. This will also allow you to jump from universe to universe. The jump points will not work if you don't have the compass." She handed the map to Kevin "You will be the navigator, the map will change in every world to show you where the next jump point is." She then handed the amulet to Makiko, "You will be the leader and in charge of collecting the treasures. Guard this compass with your life for many agents of evil will try to steal this from you in order to take the treasures for themselves." Makiko swallowed then nodded placing the amulet around her neck and tucking it into her shirt. "As for your other concerns you need not worry about time, for it will be as if no time has passed in your world. As to protection at first you will have to depend on your own power but with each treasure you collect you will gain a magical or physical ability."

"SWEEET!!!!!!!" Ellie exclaimed, "We get powers!! I'm sold!"

Biju raised her eyebrow then continued.

"As for clothes and your other needs I have been instructed to give you all a form of hammerspace."

"Hammerspace?" Kevin asked

"You know when those anime girls pull huge mallets out of nowhere?" Sara asked. Kevin nodded, "That's hammerspace"

"She's basically saying we can carry everything we need in a magical place behind our heads." Brianna said excitedly. "I'm sold too. When do we start?"

"I will give you two hours to pack and get ready," Biju said

"Please meet back here at the end of that time, and I will take you to the first jump point." Biju then began to chant something and her staff started to glow. Makiko felt some weird tingly sensation behind her neck. Biju stopped her chanting and smiled "See you in two hours!" Then with another burst of energy she was gone.

As soon as her vision cleared Makiko looked around. Ellie was upside down on the spinney chair, Kevin was sprawled on the floor and Sara, Maggie and Brianna were clumped together on the couch. Makiko herself was precariously perched on top of the TV cabinet

"Ow! My head" Ellie groaned, then she sat up and looked around. "Was that a dream or did that really happen?"

Makiko pulled the amulet out of her shirt and shook her head.

"Nope, sorry Ellie it was real." She showed her the amulet.

"Yep and I've still got the map thingy," Kevin said waving the scroll around from the floor. Brianna got up and walked over to where the beanbags were. Staring at one for a while she picked it up and tucked behind her head. It disappeared as if it was never there. Brianna smiled, and then reached behind her head again and pulled out the beanbag.

"I think I'm gonna go home and pack." Sara said grinning madly. Maggie was already out the door laughing maniacally as she ran wildly down the street, scaring the neighbor's dog in the process.

Makiko smiled widely, this was gonna be sooooo cool. She rushed home like a cheetah on crack and burst into her room. What to pack, what to pack? First things first she needed to change, the tank top and shorts ensemble wasn't exactly the best thing to wear for world hopping. Something more durable would be good, yeah that would be a good idea. She changed into a pair of sturdy skintight black cotton pants and tucked them into her favorite pair of soft black boots that were specially designed to hold Sai's. A long sleeved white button up top, and a black leather bodice went on next. She pulled on black leather biker gloves then turned to face the mirror. She frowned something needed to be done about her hair. Her waist length blond hair had been done up in ping tails, she had been feeling cutesy that morning, but that style would only get in the way if she needed to fight. Anime girls might be able to fight with this ridiculous hairstyle but she wouldn't, not realistically. Taking out the buns she braided her hair into a sort of crown around her head, effectively getting it out of her way. Next came the weapons, as she said earlier some of the anime universes were quite dangerous and she didn't want to be caught without some means of defense, slipping her favorite pair of Sai's into her boots she looked over her supply of swords. A katana, definitely, she was better trained in their use anyway_. Now lets see should I wear it across the back or on my hip. Hip for now and if that doesn't work out I'll just switch it to my back later._ Buckling on her silver dragon katana, she decided to add a few other goodies to her belt. She clipped on a pouch of throwing stars and a couple of small throwing knives, the mini folding crossbow her uncle had gotten her for her birthday soon followed, pausing for a second she added a whip to her belt on the opposite side of her sword. Now to pack everything else. First she packed her clothes, emptying out her closets and drawers. Hell, if you have unlimited space might as well use it. As an after thought she stuffed in every pair of shoes she owned. Now for the weapons. She stuck in all her swords; katanas, straight swords, claymores, sabers, foils, broad swords, scimitars, every blade known to exist to man went into that little space behind her head. Next, the staff weapons followed by the bows and arrows. She had a tough time maneuvering her long bow into the area as it was nearly as tall as she was but she finally managed. Next she put in the rest of her throwing stars and knives into her hammerspace. She looked around for a moment then decided to put in some of her wooden practice weapons, God knows the others would need something to beat the bad guys with. She couldn't protect _everybody. _And it would be a hot day in Antarctica before she gave Ellie or Brianna something with an edge. With that done she looked around to see if she needed anything else. She stuck in several blankets and sleeping bags in case they had to sleep outside, non-perishable food items, toiletry needs, medicine, band-aids, and tons of other stuff found their way into her special little spot behind her neck. Makiko frowned, she still had an hour left, she spent the remainder of her time wandering around her room stuffing random things into her hammerspace. Finally her time was up! Makiko raced out of the house and jet streamed it to Kevin's house. The others were already there; all had changed into more travel suitable clothing and were grinning excitedly. Ellie had gotten her sugar rush back and was currently jumping from chair to chair. Makiko checked her watch, Biju would be here any moment. She pulled out a pair of sunglasses and put them on.

"Cool shades Makiko, but why wear them inside?" Sara asked

"She's trying to complete the bad girl outfit she's got on." Brianna snickered. Makiko smirked and was about to give a smart-ass response, but a blinding flash of light flooded the room and everyone (except Makiko) cried out in surprise.

"Hi Biju." Makiko said removing her sunglasses and putting them back in her hammer-space. Everyone else was to busy rubbing their eyes, trying futilely to re-gain their sight. When the others had finally gotten themselves together, they saw an amused Biju and a smugly smiling Makiko.

"Eat Spam and barf, Rabbit!" Brianna grumbled. Makiko frowned, Gods she hated that nickname. Just because she resembled Usagi slightly was no reason to call her Rabbit. She started to reach behind her for the duct tape she had tucked behind her ear (3), but was stopped by Biju.

"We do not have time for this. Let's go." Makiko nodded and lowered her hand, she would get Brianna later, later was good. Biju raised her staff and brought it down. Suddenly they were standing in a quiet forest bordered by a lake.

"Hey this sort of looks like Mia's backyard from Ronin Warriors." Maggie said looking around.

"Well according to this that's the first place we'll be going." Kevin said staring at the map in his hand.

"You are correct. The first treasure will be found in the Ronin

Universe. Good luck!" Biju said, then disappeared. Kevin was staring at the map and mumbling.

"According to this the first jump point is over there." He said pointing to a large boulder poking out of the ground. Everyone stared at each other until Makiko finally spoke up.

"Well, nothing ever got accomplished by just sitting around." She proceeded to troop over to the boulder, the others following close behind. Makiko stopped suddenly and the others rammed into her from behind. Glaring at them over her shoulder she pointed to a patch of space in front of her that seemed to shimmer and dance in the still air.

"I think I've found it." She stated simply. The others stared at it warily.

"Maybe we should hold hands and jump in together?" Sara suggested. The others followed her suggestion and gripped each other's hands, staring at the jump point warily.

"Onward to adventure!" Ellie suddenly yelled. Everyone paused a moment, if it was possible in this world they probably would have sweat dropped. The silence was quickly broken.

"I'll never let go Jack." Maggie mocked sappily

"Shut up Maggie." Makiko grumbled exasperated.

Everyone took a deep breath and jumped.

End Prologue

Well, like it? Hate it? Should I continue? Please review, or e-mail me at , and tell me what you think. I won't continue unless I get at least five reviews. Ja ne.

 Serenity

(1)One of my beta readers asked me why I used this particular phrase, and I responded that the term 'crimson tide' was already taken, by another bodily function.

(2)A cameo to whoever can guess what series I stole that from.

(3)Oh come on, no crazy anime adventure would be complete without duct tape.


	2. Ronin, Ronin, Ronin

*Sniff* You like me, you really like me. I got the requested amount of reviews in one day. Yeah!! I've even gotten requests on which shows I should do next (and which anime characters should die) I promise that I will do _all_ the shows. This fic will never end. Just to warn you though, for all those Pokemon fans out there, I hate the series. It annoys the hell out of me, and that bias will show in the chapter I write.

Sorry I took so long, but I had to watch all my Ronin DVDs for research. You can probably expect long delays between chapters as I have other things to do, and I do need to watch each series as it comes up, for research *cough*.

No one has guessed where I got the 'Treasures of Rool' idea yet, so the contest is still open. Winner gets a guest appearance in my story in whatever anime series they want.

Maggie: "Would you just get on with the story already"

Makiko: "Ellie has been inhaling Pixie Stix all day for this."

Jeesh, fine I need to do the disclaimer first though.

Brianna: "Well hurry up, or I'll leave. Then you'll have to do it without me.

Kevin: "Jee what a loss."

*SMACK*

Kevin: "Itai!!"

_**Disclaimer-**_

Ren: I don't wanna say it.

Makiko: You don't have a choice, it's a legal necessity.

Ren: But I don't waaaaaannnaaaa

Brianna: Just do it already I want to get on with it already.

Ren: Oh Fine! I don't own 'em.

Ch1 Ronin Universe

They landed with a loud 'Thump!' on wet grass near a forest that looked suspiciously familiar.

"Oooooo, I think I'm gonna be sick." Sara moaned, clutching her stomach.

"(Fizz)" was Maggie's only response as she lay on the ground her eyes unfocused.

Kevin ignored everyone as he was noisily sick behind a large rock.

Ellie was doing cartwheels seemingly unaffected by the bumpy ride through hyperspace.

Brianna was standing stock still, staring into space. "SPOOOOON!!!" she suddenly declared holding her arm up in the air and striking a pose, before crashing backwards onto the cold unforgiving ground.

Makiko was definitely feeling the ill effects of the passage, her vision was blurry and everything was spinning. Not to mention her stomach was protesting the trip venomously, and her knees felt very weak. Apparently world hopping was something you had to get used to. She staggered to her feet and lurched forward looking for something to steady herself with. Her outstretched hands found and grabbed onto a nearby tree, she would hold on to this very nice tree, just until the world stopped spinning… anytime now. As her vision cleared Makiko suddenly noticed that her 'tree' was wearing a red sweatshirt and was quite soft for a bark covered hunk of wood. Makiko looked up, confused, and met the sexy blue tiger-eyes of Ryo Sanada.

Makiko gasped then snatched back really fast in surprise, unfortunately her balance had not yet been fully restored and she fell smack on her ass. "Owww!", Makiko glanced up as a hand came into her line of vision and saw Ryo looking down at her with concern in his eyes. She blushed and took the offered hand and inwardly sighed '_figures, I finally get to meet the sexiest anime character in creation and I end up on my ass'_ . With Ryo's help she got back up and on her feet and regained her balance. Wiping her damp hands on her cotton pants and shifting her sword back over to her side, Makiko took a look around at her surroundings. They were in Mia's backyard alright, there she was now coming over quickly, closely followed by the profoundly annoying Yulie. Makiko noticed that the other Ronins and even the Warlords and Lady Kayura were hurrying over to see what the ruckus was. Apparently her friends and her, had come in during the end of the series. Makiko looked back to Ryo, who was still staring at her. '_oh crap, I hope he's not angry about the whole grabbing thing. I seriously thought he was a tree'_

"Errrrr… sorry about that whole glomping thing. I thought you were a tree and I was just trying to umm… stabilize myself." By now everyone had come up and was staring at her and her little group. Makiko was suddenly aware of Kevin puking in the bushes and the other three in varying states of consciousness.

"Who are you?" Ryo finally asked

"We're…" Makiko started to respond. Just then Ellie cart wheeled in between the two groups, glomped a very startled Sekhmet, honked Sage's nose and cart wheeled off again. Sekhmet turned a very bright shade of red and Sage looked like he was about ready to explode. Makiko closed her eyes, took a deep breath and slowly counted to ten. "Excuse me a moment." She told the startled group then walked over to where Ellie was attempting to stand on her head, the hard way. Without saying a word, Makiko grabbed Ellie by her collar and waistband and with a giant heave tossed her into the lake.

"SQUWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" Ellie squealed as she flew through the air, landing in the lake with a giant splash. Makiko brushed her hands together and watched disgustedly as Ellie started to do the backstroke. She walked determinedly back to the Ronins.

"Right." She stated once she got back. "I'm Makiko Avalon. The gentleman puking in the bushes is Kevin Totaro."

At the mention of his name Kevin lifted his head and brushed his chocolate bangs out of his face. "Yo." Then went back to heaving out his guts in the foliage.

Makiko continued "The passed out red-head is Brianna Thompson. The raven head with the two braids is Maggie Mitter. The young lady currently trying to stand, with little success, is Sara Edgington. As for Confetti-Breath the Wonder Goof." Makiko said, jerking her thumb over to where Ellie was trying to reenact 'The Creature from the Black Lagoon', "That's Ellie Cochi."

"It's very nice to meet you Ms. Avalon" Cye said "We're…"

"The Ronin Warriors." Makiko cut him off, might as well get right to the point. "Cye Mouri, bearer of Torrent" pointing to each startled person in turn she continued. "Rowen Hashiba, bearer of Strata. Mia Koji, super intelligent and knowledgeable about the nine armors." Mia blushed as Makiko continued "Kento Rei-Faun, bearer of Hardrock. Anubis, bearer of cruelty. Lady Kayura of the Ancients. Sage Date, bearer of Halo. Kale, bearer of Corruption. Yulie, bearer of the Jewel of Life. Sekhmet, bearer of Venom. Dais, bearer of Illusion. And last but not least, Ryo Sanada, unofficial leader, bearer of the Wildfire armor and heir to Hariel's White Inferno armor."

The Ronins had stood stock still through this whole monologue, but now they sprung into action. Kento began to approach her menacingly and Rowen was frantically going through his pockets looking for something, '_probably his armor orb'_ Makiko thought '_so much for being blunt'_.

"Oh stop that." Makiko said firmly stomping her foot "If we had wanted to hurt you, you would have been dead by now." The Ronins paused and looked behind her to where her friends were now slowly starting to regain their humanity. "Don't let them fool you, we're really a very dangerous group, very deadly." Just then Brianna regained some of her consciousness and declared.

"Mmm! Banana-licious!"

Ryo looked at her with a blank stare and Sage snickered. Makiko rolled her eyes, and sighed. Somebody up there really had a sick sense of humor. She turned on her heel and walked back to her slowly recovering friends. She hauled Kevin out of the bushes, and helped Maggie, Sara and Brianna to their feet.

"Would you guys give me a hand here?" She called to the Ronins. When they made no move Makiko tried again. "Oh come on, we're not bad guys. Now get your asses over here and help my friends!" The Ronins still made no move and Yulie hid behind Mia fearfully. Makiko decided to tried another tactic "I promise I will tell you everything you want to know if you will please just help me get my friends somewhere safe where they can recover." Ryo was the first to walk over and helped a badly shaking Sara stand up straight. The others soon followed him, Cye even being kind enough to help a sopping wet Ellie out of the lake. Kento was trying to help a badly twitching Brianna, who was still muttering random phrases under her breath.

"Hark! The talking ferret has bitten my spam, and the world is sticky as peanut butter so I swim to the maroon toaster for a cup o' tea."

"What the hell has she been smoking? And where can _I_ get some?" Sage asked from one side of Maggie. Makiko, who was supporting a very sick Kevin, and trying to avoid his random groping, shot Sage a glare from over her shoulder.

"She has not smoked anything, the trip here was really hard. She's just dazed and confused."

"Woot! I have visited the cosmic artichoke and am now being carried by an orange monkey to Jersey."

"She sounds stoned out of her gourd to me." Rowen snickered. Kento was having a very hard time with Brianna as she continued to mumble garbled sentences and squirm around in Kento's arms. She just refused to stay still, and her antics caused the pair to wind up in a lot of strange positions. Even ending up in a kind of Tango dip, with Brianna's head almost touching the ground. Kento was red in the face and doing all he could to keep Brianna upward and moving forward. Suddenly Brianna stood straight up with both hands held above her head.

"OROOOO!!!" She exclaimed before collapsing backwards into a very startled Kento. Kento, who was not expecting this, and in fact was hoping she would start walking on her own, almost didn't catch her in time. As it was he caught her in a very inappropriate spot.

Brianna fought through the haze and smoke that clouded her mind and made her unable to think straight. She looked down at her chest something was very wrong here. Suddenly it clicked, and she turned her head towards Kento.

"Kindly take your hands off my breasts, please." She requested. Kento took his hands back, and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry 'bout that, they're just so big, I couldn't avoid them." Brianna saw red.

"Right that's it!" Straightening up and twirling to face a nervous Kento. She was tired, hungry and her stomach felt like she had just eaten some of Maggie's cooking, and now a chauvinistic bastard was groping her. Hell with self-control! Favorite Ronin or not, this guy was going down! Reaching behind her head, she pulled not a mallet, but a Louisville Slugger baseball bat out of her hammerspace and approached Kento menacingly. He backed up nervously his eyes shifting from side to side as if looking for an escape. "I refuse to put up with your horny, chauvinistic crap!" Brianna yelled and swung the bat. Kento yelped and leapt back about three feet, then took off running. Brianna followed cussing like an Italian fishwife (Gomen nasai Obaachan) and swinging her bat like an expert. "I will personally drag you naked through a vat of carpet tacks and then dip you in rubbing alcohol! You sexist pig!!"

"It was an accident!! Honest! Sage is the pervert not me!!"

"Die!!"

The Ronins and Warlords were looking on in amazement.

"Should we try to help him?" Dais asked, wincing as Brianna's bat swished viciously in the air, narrowly missing a very scared Kento.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Maggie said, leaning heavily on Rowen. "When Brianna gets like this, the best thing to do is duck into the nearest bomb shelter and wait it out."

"Are you sure about that? I mean Kento may be a pain in the ass, but I'd hate to lose him." Sage said as Kento whipped by closely followed by a still cussing Brianna.

"Trust us," Kevin said in a slightly shaky voice. "You do not want to incur Brianna's wraith, she can get very nasty."

"I guess we better trust them," Kale said turning slightly green, "Those threats she's screaming do not sound pleasant."

"Good call, we don't want a repeat of the Library incident" Sara said, her eyes closed. The otakus winced, and Kevin looked as if he was going to be ill again.

"I don't think I wanna know." Cye said taking a look at their faces. Even Ellie was looking slightly ill. By this time Brianna and Kento had run out of sight and into the forest. They heard some muffled screaming coming from the woods and several minutes later a very happy Brianna came out of the woods. They waited a bit longer, but Kento did not appear. They started to get worried, as they noticed Brianna looked a little too happy.

"Ummm… Brianna," Sara asked warily "Where's Kento?"

"In the woods." Brianna responded, her yin and yang had been restored and all was well in the world, well sort of.

"Where in the woods?" Sekhmet asked carefully.

"Nearby." Brianna said airily waving her hand in the general direction of the woods.

"Right enough of this." Makiko said pushing forward, she was trying to make peace with these guys and it wasn't a good idea to have one of her friends do something permanent to one of them. She stood right in front of Brianna and looked her right in the eye. "What did you do to Kento?" Brianna looked away and mumbled something under her breath. Makiko jerked back a look of total shock on her face, "What?" She whispered.

"I duct-taped him naked, face first to a prickly bush." Brianna said loudly. Every guy there winced, Ellie fell down on the ground snorting like a widdle piggy. Mia was biting the inside of her mouth very hard in an attempt to not laugh out loud. Kayura, who had always thought Kento was a prick, let out loud guffaws that were surprising for such a small girl. Makiko and Maggie were contemplating the sky very hard trying to gain some measure of control. Sara got a horrified look on her face.

"Oh that poor boy!" and rushed of into the woods presumably to help the distressed Kento. They waited a few minutes nervously edging away from a waaaaaaaay too happy Brianna.

Sara rushed into the woods looking everywhere for the captured boy. She was always doing this, going off to rescue stray animals. She found Kento in a few minutes and rushed towards him.

"Oh there you are! Are you ok? I'm sooo sorry about…" Sara stopped suddenly and blushing fire truck red turned around quickly. The other half of Brianna vengeance very apparent. Kento was bare assed naked, and tied very tightly to a rather large prickly bush. Still blushing furiously, Sara pulled a large towel out from her hammerspace and draped it over Kento, then got to work on the tape wrapped around his wrists. "I'm really sorry about this, Brianna has a rather explosive temper and she gets carried away sometimes. I hope you won't hold this against her." After she had gotten most of the tape off, Sara went around and collected Kento's clothes as he finished removing the tape. Handing him his things and turning around she asked if he was all right one more time.

"Yeah I'm fine, I've had worse done to me." Kento said, slightly soprano, Struggling into his pants and boxers. When he was done Sara turned around again and took stock of his appearance. Aside from being slightly ruffled he seemed all right, Sara frowned as she noticed the bruises forming on Kento's wrists. Reaching back into her hammer-space, Sara pulled out a small tin of something and began rubbing it on his wrists.

"Here this will help some."

"Thanks, but it's not that bad."

"I feel as if I should do something though, Brianna is my friend and there was no need for her to be so violent."

'

"Getting taped up isn't the problem, it's what happened afterwards that I'm worried about."

Sara emerged from the woods several minutes later a very disproving look on her face, Kento soon followed her shoving his shirt back into his pants and not looking very happy at all. After he finished getting dressed, Kento held his hand out to Brianna.

"Give me the camera." Brianna shook her head.

"No way, those pictures are going up on my wall."

Makiko barely contained her wide smile. Brianna was never one to do something half-assed, even the guys had to snicker at the thought of what kind of pictures those would be.

"No way in hell are they ever getting developed." Kento said firmly. "Now give me the camera!" Brianna stuck out her tongue.

"Who's gonna make me? You, rock head?" Kento charged forward and tackled Brianna.

"Never underestimate the power of the warrior of strength." He stated, then proceeded to tickle the shit out of Brianna.

"Whaahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha gerroffme Rei Faun!"

"Give me the camera!"

"Eat Spam!"

The others sighed and walked to the house leaving the two of them out on the lawn. They entered the living room and Sara, Kevin and Maggie plopped down on the couch. After some serious adjusting of her sword, Makiko sat cross-legged on the floor and the others draped themselves over various pieces of furniture. A smug Brianna and a dejected looking Kento soon followed.

"Alright we've helped you with your friends now explain." Anubis commanded crossing his arms.

"What would you like to know?" Makiko asked.

"Who are you?" Dais spoke up

"Where did you come from?" This from Rowen

"What is your purpose here?" Sekhmet added

"How did you know about our armors?" Ryo asked finally.

"Well let's see where to begin, I've already introduced everyone so that answers the first question. Now for your other questions. America, to find the treasure, and because we're Otakus."

The Ronins and Warlords looked at her blankly, then as one frowned. Sage started to say something but Sara cut him off.

"Makiko just tell them the whole story already, we'll probably need their help and they won't give it unless they know what's going on." Makiko blew out a breath.

"Oh fine, let's see where to begin. Well first off, we're not from this realm of existence."

"Yeah, we figured that out already." Kayura muttered under her breath. Makiko shot her a glare and continued.

"Well basically, there's this demon lord guy. Who wants to destroy all existence and remake it in his image. Now obviously this is a bad thing, and apparently the Powers That Be agree. Some magic lady came to us, to ask us to collect the Lost Treasures of Rool so we can contain this guy in the Temple of Lost Magic. Lucky us these 'Treasures" are scattered across different realms of existence"

"So… basically it's another 'Save the world from the evil demon lord' syndrome." Rowen asked.

"Yeah, but our guy is much different from Tulpa I can assure you." Makiko replied

"How so?" Cye asked.

"Well for one thing, our guy actually gets off his ass and does stuff." Brianna said from the doorway. The Warlords snickered, they remembered how Tulpa always sent them to do all the work.

"Yeah, and he's not a giant floating head. He's red and wears black leather hot-pants." Kevin added

"Lord Diablo ate Menchi!!!" Ellie exclaimed and started to poing around the room.

"Would you shut up about your damn Menchi and the freakin' Diablo." Brianna yelled

"Diablo?" Mia asked "Is that what he's called?" The otakus suddenly got very quiet and nervous, shifting around in their seats and looking at the floor.

"What's the matter, why is everyone so quiet?" Anubis asked

"Ummm… Lord Diablo is the name of a computer character on our world. Our guy just kinda looks like him, so that's his nickname." Sara replied

"So what's his real name?" Yulie asked. As one the otakus turned and glared at him, none of them really liked the little pain in the ass anyway. Yulie whimpered and hid behind Mia.

"So, what's he called?" Sekhmet asked.

"Uh… We dare not utter his name, cause it's so errr… scary. Yeah that's right, his name alone will strike fear into your hearts." Maggie said ominously. Sort of.

"Melvin is very scary!" Ellie cried out and started tap dancing on the coffee table.

"Melvin?! His name is Melvin?" Ryo asked shocked. The otakus nodded miserably. There was silence for 2.3 seconds (except for Ellie) then everyone started in at once. Kento, Kale, and Dais started laughing their asses off. Sage was demanding to know if this was their idea of a joke. Kayura wanted to know what kind of weird-ass person would name a Demon Lord, Melvin. Cye excused himself before rushing off into the kitchen where he could be heard laughing himself silly. Rowen and Anubis were giving themselves hernias trying to contain themselves. Mia was wondering if she had ever read anything about this guy, but then shook her head, she was sure she would have remembered a name like Melvin. Sekhmet was sure that if he had a name like Melvin, he would want to destroy the world too. Ryo, just stood there, not believing that their enemy's name was Melvin. It just didn't wash, Demons had names like Tulpa and Badamon not Melvin. The six travelers just sat there quietly waiting for everyone to calm down. During this time Kevin had been studying the map and he suddenly came upon a piece of information that was rather errr… interesting. He decided to wait for dinner to tell everyone, at dinner everyone would be too stuffed to move and therefore couldn't kill him.

After everyone had calmed down a bit, they began to ask reasonable questions. Makiko expanded the story telling them about the otaku's world, how the Ronins were in an anime show on their world. How Melvin was ruining their anime, and all about Biju and the quest she shoved on them.

"So that blue glowy thingie is like a magic compass?" Kento asked. Makiko narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yes." Kento backed away from her tone. Makiko pulled the amulet out of her shirt and held it out. It was glowing a deep blue color and kept on pulsing with power.

In the chair, Sage was having trouble contemplating the idea that their entire battle with Tulpa was nothing more than an anime show in another world. He rested his head in his hands and groaned.

"Problem, cyclops?" Maggie asked

"How can we be _entertainment_ in your world? I don't even watch TV!"

"I think the Sager is having an identity crisis." Sara stated

"Identity shmentity," Ellie declared from her perch on the back of the couch. "I am a whale!" And she promptly launched herself onto a startled Cye.

"Whoompf!!!" All the air rushed out of him in a gigantic rush. As he collapsed under the weight of the sugar-dosed err… whale. The others, who had grown numb to Ellie's antics, ignored her and continued on with the conversation leaving poor Cye at her mercy.

"No need to get all freaked out blondie." Makiko stated to an overwrought Sage. "Just relax, you know our whole adventure here might just be a form of entertainment to a group of people from another world. You don't see us freakin' out about it." But Sage could not be comforted.

"I think poor Sagey needs a girl glomp." Maggie said in a cutesy voice.

"A what?" Sage asked lifting his head from his hands. He instantly regretted it as he saw the insane grins coming from the female otakus.

"We'll make you feel aalllll better." Sara said inching closer. Sage nervously got up out of the chair.

"N-No that's ok. I feel much better now."

"Too late!" Brianna yelled. And as one the five girls group glomped Sage. Sage, who had always had a problem with girls, suddenly found himself in the middle of a very happy group of attractive females. He reacted accordingly, a goofy fanboy grin appeared on his face, then…

"Crimson Geyser!!" Ellie exclaimed. The girls backed away from Sage, who collapsed onto the floor, goofy grin still on his face. The group stared down at him.

"Wow, that's never happened before." Brianna said. "wonder why it happened now?"

"Maybe we should experiment and see if it happens again." Makiko said, eyeing the remaining bishonen in the room. Kale was closest and hadn't noticed the danger he was in. The other girls noticed where she was looking and Makiko was surprised to see Kayura grinning as well. Looks like this girl glomp would have an extra glomper. Kale looked up from Sage just in time to see the six females attack.

"Ahhhh!! Help!!" He cried as he was group hugged by the crazed girls.

"Help from what?" Dais asked jealously. "You're being glomped by six attractive females."

"Oh puu it didn't happen this time" Sara said backing up. Kale was still standing, and though his face was extremely red, it didn't look like anything else was going to happen.

"I guess that proves that Sage _is_ an ecchi after all." Maggie said, laughing.

"Naw that just proves that Kale is more of a man than he is." Brianna replied.

"Damn right." Kale quipped having recovered from the girl glomp. Maggie was about to come to her Ronin's defense, but was interrupted by a loud growling noise.

"Kento, is that your stomach?" Mia asked, Kento grinned sheepishly.

"All this excitement made me hungry." As one, everyone groaned.

"I'll go make dinner." Cye said getting up and heading to the kitchen.

"I'll give you a hand." Sara called out quickly following him, " I need something to help me relax after all this."

Makiko stretched out her cramped muscles, and began checking out her surroundings. "Anyone up for a friendly sparing match?" She asked looking around at the remaining fighters, "I'm all hyped up after that glomp fest." Dais stood up.

"I'll spar with you, should be interesting. Never fought a little girl before." Makiko narrowed her eyes, she was gonna enjoy this.

_later_

"Diner's ready!" Sara called out about an hour later. Makiko sauntered in followed by a badly beaten Dais, Rowen, and Sekhmet. A grinning Ryo soon followed them.

"If you fight with a sword half as well as you do with your bare hands I might like to spar you myself." Ryo said sitting down to eat. Makiko flashed him a smile and replied.

"Anytime." After a bit of shifting and a creative use of rope and duct tape for Ellie, everyone sat down to diner. As the meal was served, Makiko glanced at the food warily. She was sure it was delicious, Cye and Sara were excellent cooks, but could her stomach handle it? She was still slightly feeling the side effects of the journey here, and she wasn't sure what would happen if she tried to eat. She noticed her friends were hesitating as well, except for Ellie who was rivaling Kento in how much she was packing away, and sighed.

"Is something wrong with the food?" Makiko glanced up to see a very anxious Cye staring at her in concern.

"No, I'm sure the food is excellent. It's just, that portal jump wreaked havoc on our stomachs and I'm not sure we can handle food right now."

"Try eating some bread first, and then just take it slow. If you start to feel nauseous just stop eating." Rowen suggested. Makiko smiled warmly at him and decided to take his advice. As they were eating their conversation centered around the treasures and how they were going to find them. Makiko pulled out her compass.

"This thing is supposed to point the way to the treasure but all it's doing is glowing."

Kevin started shifting uncomfortably in his seat. Makiko shot him a glance, then narrowed her eyes speculatively.

"Out with it." She said suddenly

"Excuse me?" Mia, who was sitting next to Kevin, exclaimed. Makiko nodded her head towards the visibly squirming Kevin.

"He knows something." Kevin sighed, why did he always get stuck in these situations.

"I have good news and bad news. The good news is that I know where and what the treasure is."

"So where is it?" Sara asked him, while passing Kento the rice.

"It's in the nether realm."

"That must be why the compass can't point to where it is. 'cause it's in the Nether realm." Rowen stated.

"So what's the bad news?" Makiko asked chewing slowly on the bread.

"Well, the treasure… the treasure is… It's…" Kevin was really squirming now.

"Yes it's what?" Anubis asked.

"It's Tulpa's boxers."

***CRASH***

The platter of meat fell to the ground with a resounding crash. No one seemed to notice though as everyone was staring in ill-contained horror at Kevin.

"Excuse me I must have misheard you," Makiko said roughly "Did you just say that the _treasure_ is a pair of demon panties?" Kevin nodded miserably.

"So you're telling me, we jumped into another universe and went through hell to do it, just to… to… get some dead demon's underwear!" Brianna screeched. Kevin winced and nodded again.

"PANTY RAID!!!" Ellie exclaimed from her seat where she was currently eating with her feet. Makiko took in several calm soothing breaths and decided to let the others have it out while she finished eating.

"I have had it!! First the whole Melvin thing, now this!! What kind of sick demented adventure is this!?!" Brianna continued on in this vein for several minutes, ranting and raving about the injustice of it all. Makiko tried her best to ignore her but after about the fifth time of hearing Brianna say 'it's not fair' she decided to interject.

"No it's not fair, but complaining about it won't help anyone. So we might as well just get it over with and grab the… treasure while we can." Makiko said firmly. Brianna tried to speak up but Makiko silenced her with a look. "I don't want to hear it!" Makiko turned to Ryo and asked "Is there any way for us to get to the Nether Realm?" Ryo frowned and turned to Kayura with a questioning look on his face. Kayura sighed.

"It will be difficult. I have placed a seal on the entrance so that nothing evil could ever enter the mortal realm again. I will have to find a way to breach that seal without totally destroying it." She said thoughtfully.

"How soon do you think you can do it?" Sara asked worriedly

"The best time to do it would be at the full moon, that's when the magic of this realm is at its greatest." Kayura replied

"When is the next full moon?" Maggie asked

"Three days from now." Rowen answered. Makiko blew out an exasperated sigh, three days. She looked around; Ellie was currently whistling 'Jimmy Crack Corn' backwards, Sara was calmly swapping recipes with Cye, Kevin was stuffing himself, Brianna was still fuming silently in her seat, and Maggie was staring at her cup of tea in a vain attempt to turn it into a cappuccino. Makiko turned towards Mia.

"Ummm…. I don't suppose we could stay with you for a while? We won't be any trouble." Ellie of course took this opportunity to act true to her nature. She grabbed her chopsticks with her feet and threw them with unerring accuracy straight at Dais.

"OW! Nasal splinters!" Dais exclaimed as the chopsticks jammed themselves up his nose with enough force to knock him backwards in his chair. Makiko sighed, sometimes she wondered why she even bothered, and she buried her head in her hands and groaned. Mia would never let them stay now. Makiko was very surprised, then, when she heard laughter coming from Mia's direction. She jerked her head up and just stared as Mia's face started turning red from the force of the laughter that was coming from her mouth. Dais slowly got back up on his feet, still clutching his violated nose and shooting evil glares at both Ellie and Mia. Anubis reached up and yanked the err… 'nasal splinters' out ignoring Dais' stream of curses.

"*gasp* Of course… *snort, choke* You guys… ha ha ha ha… Can stay… *giggle*…" Mia choked out. "You certainly liven things up." She instantly dissolved into insane laughter.

"It will certainly be nice to have some other girls here." Kayura said smiling "I was beginning to feel overwhelmed"

"Whoo hoo! More chicks!" Kento exclaimed. Sara, who was sitting closest to Kento, excused herself politely from Cye and promptly dumped her glass of ice water directly on Kento's lap.

"Don't be crude." She admonished. Makiko smiled as laughter filled the dinning room. This was going to be an interesting three days.

****************Begin Ch 3*********************

**DAY ONE:**

Makiko got up early, unused to sleeping in a strange bed. She went onto the balcony and took a deep breath. It would be dawn soon, and it would shortly be time for breakfast. Makiko sucked in her breath as she caught sight of the sunrise, _so beautiful_, she thought. Then smiled and stretched, time to get dressed. After a quick shower, Makiko was soon sitting in Mia's kitchen dressed in a pair of jean shorts and a white t-shirt with 'I am cute' written on the front. She watched as Cye bustled around the kitchen getting breakfast ready.

Ryo came in a few minutes later, minus his shirt. _Damn he's fine_, Makiko thought sipping her tea. Ryo poured himself some tea and slipped into the seat next to Makiko.

"No weapons today?" He asked, a grin on his face. Makiko grinned back and leaned back in her seat, crossing her arms behind her head.

"Don't need any, I could take you guys out with my bare hands."

"Ha… that's only because you haven't fought me yet."

"Is that a challenge Wildfire?" Makiko asked arching her brow.

"Anytime Avalon." Ryo grinned back at her "You're good, but we'll see how good you really are"

"Ah, that reminds me. Could I ask a little favor of all you guys?"

"Of course, Ms. Avalon." Cye replied "Anything to help out a friend."

"Well first off, just call me Makiko or Maki is fine. Secondly, could you help me teach my friends some fighting skills? We'll be getting into a lot of danger and to tell you the truth they couldn't fight their way out of a wet paper bag."

"Hey, we're not that useless Rabbit." Brianna grumbled stumbling in and plopping into a chair. Makiko growled, that cursed name again.

"Oh, really." She said evenly, and then suddenly shot out her fist directly at Brianna's face. Brianna cussed and leapt backwards, unfortunately the chair was in the way and she ended up sprawled on the floor draped over the chair in a painful looking position. "Could of fooled me." Makiko said pleasantly, taking another sip of her tea.

"Makiko, I swear on all that is holy that when I can move my body again, I will shove Spam down your throat until you burst."

"I see what you mean." Ryo replied "It probably is a good idea to teach them the basics."

"Excellent we'll start right after breakfast." Makiko said brightly finishing her tea.

"I hate you." Brianna groaned from the floor. Cye paused in his cooking to pick her up and place her back in her chair. Then turned around quickly as Rowen stumbled in blearily, his eyes half closed with sleep. Cye calmly placed a steaming cup full of coffee in his hand, and went back to work. Rowen sleepily took a brief sip of the hot liquid, then smiled beatifically before draining the whole cup in one gulp. Then he went to the pantry, and grabbed a box of very sugary cereal and snarfed half the box before coming to sit down at the table. Makiko leaned over towards Ryo and whispered.

"Does he do that often?"

"Every morning"

"Does he realize how much sugar is in that stuff?"

"I'm sure he does"

"Plus he had that huge mug of coffee"

"You should have seen him last Halloween." Ryo said shaking slightly. "It was a disaster. He ate his entire haul in one hour and started acting out his costume."

"Who was he?"

"Peter Pan." Makiko sat back in shock, and she thought her friends were weird. One by one the residents of the house stumbled into the kitchen in various states of consciousness, until only Maggie and Sekhmet were left.

Maggie was in the bathroom having just finished her shower, she had opened the shower door to grab a towel, just as Sekhmet came in to brush his teeth. Both of them froze at the sight of each other and just gaped. Maggie was the first person to recover, she grabbed the towel and quickly covered herself. Then she did what any other respectable otaku female would do in such a situation, she threw something.

"Hentai!!" *Clonk!* "Ahhh!" *Crash. Thump. Bump, bump bump. Groan*

Down in the kitchen everyone glanced up at Maggie's outraged cry and the resounding crashes that followed it. They winced as Sekhmet landed in a heap at the bottom of the stairs, a full bottle of shampoo right beside him, a bump on his forehead and a goofy grin on his face.

"That was a beautiful thing I just saw." He gargled before passing out.

"One guess on what happened here" Kayura sighed

"Hmmm… I never took Sekhmet for a pervert." Sara said "Totally insane yes, perverted no." Sage and Kale picked up the delirious Sekhmet and led him into the kitchen. Maggie followed soon after, her black hair still wet. Breakfast was a quiet affair, considering two people were injured, one was suffering from a serious sugar crash, and another was on his way to a sugar/caffeine high. After breakfast, Makiko ushered all her friends outside to begin their training. The Ronins and Warlords were a great help here, two or three of them working together with a single one of Makiko's friends.

"Now come on Sara, try to punch me." Cye coaxed. Sara hesitated.

"But I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't I promise I just want to see what you can do."

"Alright I guess." Sara threw a weak punch, which Cye easily blocked.

"See now here's what you need to do…" Cye said patiently as he tried to teach the reluctant Sara how to defend herself, with help from Sekhmet.

Rowen and Anubis were having trouble with Maggie as well. She seemed completely uninterested in learning how to fight. "Why on earth would I use my fists when I have a perfectly capable brain? The Irish berserker is the only stupid violent brute we need in this group." Anubis rolled his eyes and Rowen snorted in contempt.

"Just because you don't think you can do it, is no reason to at least _try_ to learn to fight." Rowen crossed his arms and smirked at the computer genius, "Or are you scared that you'll just get shown up by the 'Irish Berserker' you seem to depend on so much." Maggie narrowed her eyes at the blue-haired warrior and lifted her chin defiantly.

"I can do anything I damn well put my mind to, and no brainless jock with her brains in her muscles is going to show me up!"

"Prove it." Rowen said simply.

"Fine! Let's go blue boy. I'll show you how intelligent people fight!"

Anubis shook his head in amazement as Maggie stormed off to the training grounds all fired up and ready to go.

"That was incredible, how did you manage to do that?" He asked the triumphant looking Ronin.

"Find the right buttons and slam your hand down. Works every time."

Kevin was having to resolve some deep-seated issues as he was put up against Kayura, whom he had had a crush on for quite some time. Kale and Sage were giving him pointers and explaining certain tactics he might wish to employ, but all that went to hell when Kayura came over to reposition his arms correctly for a block.

Brianna by far was doing the best of the four, all those fighting shows she watched were really paying off as she trained with Kento and Dais. She picked up techniques quickly, and employed them skillfully against her opponent. She even managed to get in a hit against Kento.

Makiko herself worked with Ellie, trying for the life of her to get her friend calmed down enough to learn some things. After about the fifth time of getting her nose tweaked Makiko threw her arms up in exasperation.

"ARGH!! This is impossible!" She flopped backwards into the grass. Ryo joined her soon after and both were silent as they watched Ellie jump around like a demented rabbit on crack. Makiko rolled over on her stomach and faced Ryo. "Do you have any ideas? I'm totally at a loss." Ryo furrowed his brows and frowned as if deep in thought. Makiko rolled over onto her back again and continued to watch Ellie, who was now trying to bite White Blaze's ankles.

"Help her use her natural abilities." Ryo said suddenly. Makiko flipped back onto her stomach and arched her brow curiously. "You've been trying to train her as if she was a normal, calm person. But she's not." Ryo gestured towards Ellie. "She has a lot of energy, and she's very agile. Teach her how to use that in battle. Most fighters expect their opponent to do certain things, Ellie has permanent surprise on her side. She won't do _anything_ expected" Makiko smiled beautifully at Ryo.

"You're an amazing person Ryo Sanada, your friends are lucky to have you." Ryo blushed and ducked his head hiding his eyes. Makiko reached out almost unconsciously and brushed back his bangs. "You have such pretty tiger eyes." She mumbled. Ryo placed his hand over hers and looked into her eyes, he began to lean in slightly and Makiko tilted her head up slightly in response.

"Whoooo, check out the two love birds!" The pair snatched back swiftly to see a grinning Rowen and a giggling Maggie staring at them. Makiko's face turned bright red and Ryo growled deep in his throat.

"Damn it Ro!" Ryo made as if to get up, but Makiko grabbed his arm, effectively stopping him.

"Just forget it, let's go train Ellie." Ryo nodded once slowly and got up. He threw a glare at Rowen, one that promised all sorts of horrible retribution in the future, and helped Makiko to her feet. The rest of the morning passed pleasantly, for the trainers anyway. The trainees were put through hell, thus they were extremely grateful when Mia and Yulie came out laden down with a huge wicker basket.

"Hey guys it's time for lunch, it's so nice out I thought we might as well eat outside." Everyone stopped what they were doing and helped Mia set up the picnic. As soon as they were done, everyone settled down and began some serious chowing down. Makiko stretched and fell back into the grass, resting her head on the picnic blanket. Everything was so calm, and the sun was so warm. Makiko yawned and shut her eyes, listening to the buzz of conversation behind her. Brianna noticed Makiko had fallen asleep, she laughed and nudged Sara.

"Looks like the Rabbit has fallen asleep."

"Why do you guys call her that?" Anubis asked, brushing the crumbs off his lap.

"Cause she looks like someone named Usagi." Kevin replied taking a sip of his soda.

"And 'cause it really pisses her off, she doesn't like being compared to Usagi." Maggie added. Conversation continued as people continued to eat, until everyone was done and it was time to go back to the training. Ryo picked a dandelion and tickled Makiko's nose with it.

"Wake up, tenshi" Makiko scrunched her nose up and let out a sigh, but did not open her eyes. Ryo tickled her nose again, laughing softly. Makiko opened her indigo eyes slowly, then she smiled as she caught sight of Ryo.

"What a nice way to wake up." She said softly, then sat up. Everyone else had gone back to their training and Makiko noticed Kayura now working with Ellie.

"You still owe me a match, tenshi" Ryo said pulling Makiko to her feet. She grinned and brushed the grass off her jeans.

"Bring it on tiger-eyes. Shall we do hand-to-hand or swords?"

"Lets start hand to hand, then bring in the swords."

The two walked away to where they would have more room and faced off. Makiko did the traditional bow and Ryo followed her still grinning. They stood still for a moment but then Ryo lunged forward with a quick reverse punch only to discover that Makiko was no longer there. Ryo looked up quickly to see Makiko above him in a twirling flip. Makiko planted both of her feet firmly on Ryo's back and pushed off into another flip. Landing behind him, Makiko quickly twirled around as Ryo stumbled forward. As soon as he regained his footing Ryo spun around to face Makiko, both combatants were grinning insanely. What followed could only be described as a whirling vortex of kicks and punches as the two fighters fought at a level that even surprised them. Every kick was blocked, every punch dodged. The others broke off in their training to watch the two warriors go at it. After awhile the two opponents broke apart and leapt back from each other, they were still grinning madly at each other, their breath only slightly heavy. "Why don't we kick it up a notch?" Ryo said picking up his swords.

"I thought you'd never ask." Makiko replied, reaching behind her head and pulling out a set of twin swords. The two combatants started it up again this time with swords going at a furious rate. It almost looked like Ryo had won the fight when he managed to knock both swords out of Makiko's hands, but she launched herself into a back flip forcing Ryo to leap backwards or get kicked in the chin. Makiko continued to back flip until her hands closed over her sword hilts. Standing up, Makiko crouched down and held her swords back up in a defensive position. "Shall we continue?" Her answer was a wide grin from Ryo and a brief charge before the two crashed together in another struggle. Finally the battle ended when Makiko jumped up directly into the path of the setting sun, Ryo covered his eyes from the glare and suddenly felt two feet land hard directly on his shoulders. He went down fast, and felt the feet leap off seconds before he hit the ground. He looked up to see a heavily breathing Makiko grinning down at him. He grinned back, and swept his arm at her legs, causing Makiko to tumble to the ground.

"What do you say we call it a draw?" Ryo asked breathing hard.

"Fine with me." Makiko gasped. The two looked up briefly as applause filled the air, the others were clapping and cheering and Sara was even holding up a card with a big '10' on it. Makiko waved, then flopped back down. "Damn I'm tired. That was the best fight I've had in ages."

"I didn't think anyone else could move like that." Ryo panted.

"Heh… A girl's gotta learn to defend herself." Ryo laughed then achingly got to his feet. Helping up an equally battered Makiko the two stumbled over towards the cooling shade of the forest. Slumping under a tree Ryo turned towards Makiko.

"I think we earned a nap, how about you?"

"Can't talk, sleeping" The two fighters fell into a deep sleep, lulled by the soft warm breeze and the sound of bird song. The two slept through the rest of the afternoon. Missing Ellie giving Sage a purple nurple, and smacking Rowen on his ass before skipping away tossing dandelions over her shoulder. As dinner time neared, White Blaze walked towards his master and the human female beside them. The large tiger licked affectionately at his master's face, effectively waking him up. Then went to the female and repeated the procedure. "Ahhh… tiger breath!" Makiko sputtered then cracked her eyes open "Kitty!" she exclaimed before burying her face in Blaze's fur. She began scratching him lightly behind his ears and Blaze closed his eyes in bliss. He liked this human. Ryo laughed at the sight of White Blaze and got to his feet. Makiko got up as well, keeping up the petting.

Diner was a quiet affair as most people were too exhausted to do something stupid. Even Ellie was drooping slightly in her chair, and didn't need the usual restraints to keep her there. The conversation revolved mostly around the training and how everyone did. Makiko ate dinner silently, happy that her friends were doing well, but worried that they might not be ready in time. She was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she missed Sage asking her a question. She looked up and blinked her eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, would you like to go into town tomorrow? There's a shrine you could visit to pray for good luck." Sage repeated what he had said, "There's no reason for you to stay here, from what I saw there's very little we could teach you." Makiko smiled at him.

"I would like that, thanks"

"I'll take her." Ryo said, calmly adding more food to his bowl. Sage arched an eyebrow at him, questioningly. Ryo gave him a warning glare, and Sage nodded once grinning. Makiko looked between the two, _what the hell was that about?_, she wondered. She shrugged it off, whatever it was, it was between those two. After dinner everyone trooped outside to do some last minute training before going to bed. Makiko spent most of the time explaining to Brianna why it wasn't a good idea to put too much force behind a punch without control.

"Look, if you can't control the force that your putting behind the punch then your opponent could use that to their advantage." Brianna looked at her blankly, and Makiko sighed "Come at me." Brianna eyed her warily. "Go on punch me with all your strength." Brianna shrugged once then lunged at Makiko, who neatly sidestepped the blow. Then quickly grabbed Brianna's wrist and used the force behind the punch to flip her onto her back. "Now do you see?" Makiko asked. Brianna gasped and nodded.

When it became too dark to train the teenagers staggered back into the house and up to bed.

**Day Two**:

Makiko woke up early again, and quickly changed. She opted for a white sundress with a pale blue jacket and white-heeled sandals. She snapped matching flower hair clips on each side of her head and went down to the kitchen. Cye was there, as always, making breakfast for everyone. He smiled as Makiko came down and handed her a cup of tea.

"You look very nice Makiko." Makiko blushed and waved her hand.

"It's just an old dress, nothing special" Cye just smiled and went back to work. Makiko sat down and drank her tea, looking out the window. Ryo stumbled in a few minutes later closely followed by Kento, the two paused and gaped at Makiko. Kento's mouth opened and closed several times.

"Wow" He finally managed to mutter. Makiko blushed again and ducked her head down, to take a sip of her tea. Ryo smiled warmly and slid gracefully into the seat next to her.

"You look really nice."

"It's just a dress." Makiko mumbled, her face burning. The others soon stumbled in sleepily, Maggie in her stiffness missed the chair entirely and ended up crashing to the floor.

"Ow." She groaned, before crawling painfully back into the chair, "Coffee now and nobody gets hurt."

Rowen followed right after her and did his usual morning ritual with the coffee and sugary cereal. Ellie bounded in with her usual energy and proceeded to egg Rowen on in eating his cereal. Everyone else was too stiff and/or tired to do much this morning, so breakfast was a quiet affair. As soon as everyone was done, the Ronins and Warlords ushered their group of groaning students out the door to continue with their training. Makiko waved to them cheerfully as they shuffled out the door, Brianna throwing her a look that just screamed hatred. Ryo caught the look and just barely managed to keep his laughter in check.

"*cough* Should we go now?" Ryo asked grinning widely. Makiko nodded and finished her tea. Ryo grabbed his jacket and the two were off to Toyama in Mia's red Jeep. Makiko kept her eyes on the beautiful country scenery as Ryo sped down the twisting roads. Suddenly he began to slow down and cussed under his breath. Makiko turned her head to see what the problem was, and let out a sigh of exasperation. They were right behind a large farm truck bearing crates full of chickens. It was weaving along the road and moving very slowly.

"Damn, we'll be behind this stupid thing forever." Ryo ranted "of all the dumb luck!"

"Calm down Pyro, freaking out won't solve anything." Makiko said soothingly "He'll probably turn off before we get to the city."

The driver continued to weave back and forth across the road as if he had had too much to drink. Without warning the chicken truck made a sharp swerve and ran smack dab into a telephone pole. What happened next could only be described as disastrous as the metal wire holding the chicken crates up, snapped and the chickens came out in a veritable mushroom cloud of white feathers and clucking. Ryo slammed on the breaks as the herd of chickens spilled out into the road, clucking and scratching and laying panic eggs. Ryo and Makiko sat quietly in the front of the jeep in utter shock as several of the chickens flapped their way up onto the hood of the jeep. Makiko felt the corner of her lips twitching in what soon became a wide grin swiftly followed by gales of laughter. Ryo stared at her in ill-contained annoyance.

"I don't see what's so funny. This has got to be the stupidest car accident I have ever seen." He said sourly. Ryo's comment only caused Makiko to double over as her laughter increased. This continued for several more minutes, Ryo muttering angrily under his breath, causing Makiko to laugh even harder. The truck-driver was scurrying around frantically trying to catch the elusive fowl and stuff them back into their crates. After Makiko calmed down a bit, she looked around and noticed the back up of traffic and the futile efforts of the driver.

"Maybe we should help him?" She suggested, "It looks like he could use all the help he can get."

"Nu-uh, no way. I'm not getting anywhere near those evil creatures." Ryo stated emphatically. Makiko stared at Ryo an unreadable expression on her face. "What?!"

"Are you scared of chickens?" Makiko asked incredulously. Ryo turned a brilliant scarlet and mumbled.

"No, it's just that I don't want to get pecked right now." He stated lamely. Makiko smiled at him while calmly filing away that information for later use. It was another 15 minutes before all the chickens were gathered up and off the road. Ryo started the Jeep back up and once again started speeding down the country roads towards the city.

*********** Back at the House *********

Sara was not having a fun time, she really wasn't a violent person, preferring to try to talk through a situation rather than fixing it with her fists. That was more Brianna's department. Sara looked over to where her redheaded friend was training, and winced as she heard the unmistakable sound of flesh hitting flesh. Her distraction cost her dearly as Cye, the Ronin who was currently working with her, took this opportunity to show Sara first-hand why letting your attention wander during a fight was a **bad** thing. She didn't even see it coming as he knocked her quite easily, out of her stance and would have knocked her to the ground if he hadn't caught her in time.

"You should pay more attention to your opponent." he chided gently "If I had been an enemy you would have been dead."

"I'm sorry, I just don't like fighting very much. I'm not really a violent person."

"I understand completely, believe me. I hate fighting, it's a terrible way to solve a problem. Sometimes though, it's the only way, and its better that only a few should have to fight in order to protect the many. That way the many will not have to suffer the consequences of battle," During this dialogue Cye had gotten a distant look in his eyes as if thinking of something painful. When he looked back towards Sara she had clasped her hands in front of her and had big tearful eyes.

"*Sniff* That was just so beautiful," She said "You're so nice!" Cye sweat-dropped and hunched over.

"Let's just get back to work, we have a lot to do."

Elsewhere Brianna was having the time of her life. This was fighting in its purest form. She blocked an oncoming punch and responded with a swift kick to the stomach, and people had said watching all those fighting animes was just a waste of time. Sure, all she had mastered was the basics, but hey when you're fighting henchmen that was all you really needed. I mean who would ever take a henchman seriously right? She aimed a crescent kick at Dais' head, he blocked it easily and returned the favor by knocking her flat on her back. Brianna decided to use this opportunity to try out a move she had seen on one of her shows.

*Sweat Drop* "What are you doing?" Dais asked embarrassed.

"I'm trying to get up on my feet really fast without using my hands." Brianna replied, still trying to execute the move.

"Well you look like a demented fish, stop doing that." Kento ordered equally embarrassed.

"Make me Rockhead!"

"Don't tempt me Firetop!" Kento challenged. Brianna forgot about trying out her new move and scrambled to her feet, all in favor of beating the crap out of Kento.

"You're damn lucky I'm out of Duct Tape Hard knock!" Brianna yelled, stalking him menacingly.

"I've got several rolls." Kevin, yelled out. He reached behind his head and pulled out a large roll of Neon Pink Duct Tape (Sold at Lowes). Brianna grinned madly as Kevin tossed it over.

"Whoop!" She called out and gave chase, a panicky Kento waaaay out in front.

"Well that was interesting," Kayura said "Now back to work!" Kevin sighed and turned back towards Kale and Sage. He was getting along in the training just fine, except of course for when Kayura came in and tried to 'help'. He had already had several near nosebleeds and he hadn't even done anything inappropriate, yet. Sage and Kale had gotten the problem almost immediately, Kayura, on the other hand, just didn't seem to quite get it. Ignoring the snickers of Sage and Cale, and the look of panic on Kevin's face, she would come over time and again to 'help' Kevin master a new stance. The last straw, however, was when Kevin was trying to do a simple grappling move, basically your opponent would grab you from behind and using their energy against them you were supposed to flip them over your shoulder.

"You should probably try this on someone small first." Cale had said straight-faced "Kayura could you give us a hand?" Kayura had come over from helping with Ellie and quickly moved up behind a hyperventilating Kevin. She placed her arms around his neck and waited for Kevin to react. Kevin knew this move, Makiko had taught it to him a long time ago, but that was Makiko and this was Kayura and to be fair he wasn't ready for Kayura. His mistake was incredibly stupid and he knew it almost as soon as it happened. In his reluctance to touch Kayura he did not reach back far enough and instead of the back of her shoulder his arms jammed right between her breasts. His response was almost immediate, an explosive nosebleed followed by instant fainting. Kayura had known Kevin had made a mistake, she wasn't angry with him at all. However, she was angry at Kale and Sage who had instantly burst out laughing as Kevin fell to the ground.

"You jerks! You knew exactly what was wrong with him!" Sage tried to gasp something out in his own defense, but he was laughing too hard to get out anything coherent. Kale was leaning heavily on the blond warrior, trying desperately to breath and failing miserably. Succumbing to lack of oxygen and a body made weak through laughter, Kale collapsed heavily onto the ground. Sage quickly followed him, and the two warriors rolled around on the ground laughing so hard their faces were turning an odd shade of bluish purple. Kayura stood silently fuming, 'how to teach those two a lesson?'. Slowly a smile began to curve its way around her face, a small evil smile, one that promised a great deal of horrible things. Kevin had since recovered and was now standing tensely several feet away. Kayura sauntered over towards him, swaying her hips in a provocative manner making sure that Sage, and especially Kale, saw her. It was an added bonus that she now had the attention of everyone in the yard, as Kayura slid up next to the furiously blushing Kevin. She gave him a reassuring smile, which he gratefully returned, before she grabbed him forcefully by the collar and gave him one hell of a full frontal snog(1). Pulling back Kayura sent a triumphant smirk over her shoulder towards Kale, whose face was now purple with anger.

Ellie of course did not help the situation when she bounded out of the woods with her usual energy, followed by a harassed Anubis, and landed full on the enraged Kale.

"You cannot blow bubbles with a banana!" Kale blinked up at the purple-haired sugar freak, all anger dissipated as he tried to get the wonder goof off his chest. Anubis came over quickly and tried to make a grab for Ellie, but quick as lightning she leapt off her unstable perch and bounded away, but not before giving a hefty kick straight to Anubis's stomach.

"Ooof," the former warlord grunted as he hit the ground. Ellie giggled and cart wheeled away, a goofy grin on her face. Rowen laboriously made his way out of the forest his hair full of leaves and twigs, slowly as if every movement caused him pain he walked over towards Anubis.

"How ya feelin' there?"

"Like I wish I was still dead." Anubis grunted painfully.

"She's got quite a kick there doesn't she." Rowen said helping Anubis to his feet.

"Kick nothing, her dodging skills alone could drive you mad. How can a person _move_ so fast?"

"I think it has to do with the pound or so of sugar she inhales daily." Rowen said cracking his back into its proper alignment. Anubis gingerly rotated his neck around seeing if everything was working properly.

"I guess we should make another attempt at grabbing her before she attacks someone else." The woeful redhead sighed. Rowen grimaced, but nodded his agreement. Unfortunately they were too late in their deliberation to save poor Maggie as she trained with Sekhmet

"Oh God nooooooo!!!" Her cry echoed throughout the yard. Maggie had been training in the woods with Sekhmet, working on walking stealthily and silently by treading through the dead leaves on the forest floor. She had almost gotten the hang of it before Ellie had come to ruin her day. Now she was sprawled out in the middle of a very large poison oak bush. Sekhmet was mincing about trying to help her out but unwilling to touch the evil bush.

"Don't just prance around like a ballerina. GET ME OUT!"

Ellie was nowhere to be found but the faint sound of crazed laughter and the surprised roar of White Blaze further on in the forest convinced the others to just let her be. Rowen hobbled over first, soon followed by a wheezing Anubis.

"She doesn't do anything half-assed does she?" Rowen muttered, concentrating slightly he used his powers to lift the unhappily sobbing Maggie from the bushes.

"Errr… Maybe we should work on strength and endurance by swimming a few laps in the lake." Sekhmet said hesitantly, "It might also save you from a really nasty rash." Maggie agreed whole-heartedly and without further ado, jumped into the lake clothes and all.

******** At the Shrine ******

Makiko knelt in the traditional pose before the altar of Hachiman, kami of war. She had removed her shoes, and preformed the customary cleansing ritual at the front. She had sat in deep meditation for several hours hoping that someone up there heard her prayers for success. Ryo knelt nearby, unwilling to disturb her in her prayers. Finally she let out a soft sigh and opened her eyes. Glancing up at the statue of Hachiman, Makiko did one last ritual bow before rising to her feet. Turning she spied Ryo and smiled at him, he smiled back and tried to rise as well. His smile turned to a gasp as he found out his legs had fallen asleep.

"I guess you aren't quite used to kneeling in that position." Makiko said laughing lightly. "It does take awhile to get used to." Grinning ruefully, Ryo accepted Makiko's offered hand and unsteadily got to his feet.

"I'll admit, I'm more comfortable on a couch than on the floor."

"For shame," Makiko chided jokingly, "And you call yourself a Samurai." Ryo tottered outside towards a stone bench.

"Not many Samurai are required to sit in a crouched position anymore." He stated, gratefully plopping down on the bench. Makiko laughed softly and retrieved her sandals, slipping them back on she took stock of her surroundings. It was a beautiful spring evening, with a warm gentle breeze blowing in from the east, bringing with it the salty tang of the ocean, and making the branches of the sacred tree sway. Makiko spread her arms wide and inhaled the scent reveling in the feel of the wind as it wrapped around her body.

Ryo sat back on the bench gazing appreciatively at Makiko as she enjoyed the breeze, he didn't want to go back yet.

"Do you want to go to dinner?" He suddenly asked, Makiko looked at him over her shoulder in surprise. Turning around completely she looked at him for a moment before smiling.

"Sure sounds great."

 At the House 

"Oh Sweet Inari! Get her off!!" Anubis yelled, panicking. Rowen minced around trying not to get too close, yet still trying to look like he was doing something to help. "Don't just dance around you idiot! Get her off!" Frowning Rowen moved over and tried to pull the insanely grinning Ellie off the gasping Anubis.

"MINE!" Ellie called out and in spite of Rowen's efforts glomped on harder to the unhappy redhead.

"Hey Ellie!" Sara called out waving a small bag around, "look what I've got!"

"Ooooo! PIXIE STIX!" Ellie let go of Anubis, who fell to the ground gasping for air, and grabbed the bag attacking it like a frenzied animal. Anubis lay perfectly still on the ground, not moving at all, not even when Rowen poked him with his foot.

"I think he's dead."

"Are you sure?" Sara asked worriedly, ignoring Ellie as she inhaled the pixie stix.

"He's not moving." Rowen replied.

"I'll save him!!" Ellie suddenly yelled, and before anyone could react she planted her face over that of Anubis and kissed him. Anubis's eyes went wide and he began to convulse. "He Lives!" Anubis sat up and stared at the wildly grinning Ellie.

"Wherever did you learn that Ellie?" Sara questioned the happy pixie. Still grinning like a maniac Ellie leaned a little closer.

"French class!" Sara blinked in confusion, while Rowen began to laugh hysterically.

"We don't need to train the others," Anubis mumbled, "That one is enough to scare the pants off Tulpa by herself."

Rowen continued to laugh hysterically as Sara went back to Cye shaking her head in frustration.

 At the Restaurant 

Makiko leaned back in her seat and glanced out the window. Ryo continued to eat, with the appetite of a growing boy.

"So where did you grow up?" Makiko asked suddenly. Ryo paused in his eating, and looked up.

"Why the sudden curiosity?"

"You're an orphan right?" Makiko questioned, "I was just wondering where you grew up."

Ryo leaned back in his chair and was silent for a moment. Makiko waited patiently realizing the question might have been too personal. Ryo, however, began to speak, while continuing to lean back in his chair and stare out the window.

"I was in the orphanage for awhile yeah, but my aunt came and got me out after a couple months. I stayed with her in Touyama until High School then moved to Tokyo on my own." Ryo sat back in his chair and took a drink of his cola. "We had to move in on the outskirts 'cause Blaze attracted a lot of attention." Ryo grinned fondly as he remembered the reactions of his neighbors on seeing a two hundred pound tiger roaming around in the front yard. "My aunt helped out with rent and stuff, and my dad had left me a lot of money when he died so I did alright." He picked up his coke and took a sip. "What about you what's your family like?"

"hmmmm…" Makiko propped her head on her hand and thought hard. "To be honest, I haven't got a clue."

"Eh?" Ryo blinked in confusion. Makiko smiled and sat back in her chair.

"My mother died when I was young, and my father is always away on business. When I was younger he hired a live in nanny to take care of me, but after she died I was old enough to take care of myself so he didn't bother hiring a new one."

"So you were basically raised by your Nanny?" Ryo asked grabbing another handful of fries.

"You say that as if it's a terrible thing, Hanako was the most wonderful person I've ever know. She was all I ever wanted in a mother and more. She was the one who taught me to fight, and all about Japanese culture and history. My father was very pleased to find out he could introduce me to his family without embarrassment."

"Why would he be embarrassed?" Ryo asked grabbing a handful of fries from Makiko's plate.

"My father's Japanese, my mother was American." Makiko replied tersely.

"Ah, that explains it. I was wondering how you got the name Makiko with your coloring."

"My father named me, it was about the only personal thing he ever did for me."

"So where did Avalon come from? That's not a Japanese name." Ryo questioned her curiously.

"Avalon was my mother's name, I refuse to take on my father's name." Makiko replied softly.

"Do you hate him?" Ryo asked. When Makiko did not answer right away he immediately apologized. "I'm sorry I have no right to pry."

"It's alright I don't mind." Makiko replied reassuringly, "To be honest I'm not sure how I feel about my father. I see him very rarely, and those meetings are usually very formal." Ryo 'hmmmed' in the back of his throat and pushed back his plate.

"Well I'm done. Shall we go?"

Makiko nodded in agreement and grabbed her jacket. They paid the bill and walked back to the car

 Back at the House 

Anubis wished to every Kami in existence that he was dead again. If he was dead he wouldn't have to deal with the monster that was currently cartwheeling across the lawn singing some god-awful song about something called a 'Barbie'. He was lying flat on his back spread eagle out in the grass, and in all honesty he wasn't sure he was able to move. Never in his life had he experienced such deep aching pain. He had chased after the sugar-loaded pixie all day, and worked his powers to the bone in trying to undo all the damage she had caused.

"A couple more days of this and I'll gladly take on Tulpa all by myself." He mumbled to himself. An answering groan sounded nearby, and Anubis barely managed to roll his head sideways in order to look at the top of the blue head lying to his side. Rowen was sprawled out beside him too tired and sore to move or even open his eyes. He didn't even twitch as an outraged yell sounded out across the lawn, and an extremely irate Sage marched up to the duo with a happily grinning Ellie in his fist.

"I believe this is yours, gentlemen." Sage spit out angrily, "May I suggest that in the future you keep better track of your students."

"Sage, it would take the entire self-defense force to keep track of that gremlin." Anubis retorted wearily, "As it is, both Rowen and I are completely drained from trying to keep her in check all day."

"Yeah, why don't you take her for awhile." Rowen managed to grit out before succumbing to the exhaustion again.

"It would take an act of GOD to get me to accept responsibility for this one." Sage snorted out.

"In the absence of God, duct tape will have to do."

Sage, Anubis and Rowen all turned to see a smiling Makiko holding several rolls of Duct tape.

"When you've been around Ellie as long as I have, you pick up some tricks of containment." Makiko grinned moving forwards. Working quickly and efficiently she neatly trussed up Ellie like a Thanksgiving Turkey, then for extra measure put a couple strips of tape over her mouth. "See now it will be much easier to catch her, and she can't give anymore wedgies."

"What do you mean 'catch her'?" Sage questioned, "She can barely move."

Makiko merely smiled slightly and quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh?" Then before the astonished gazes of the boys Ellie poinged to her feet and hopped off in the general direction of Brianna and Kento.

"That girl is beyond scary." Anubis groaned. Rowen nodded mutely in agreement.

"Just wait until tomorrow." Makiko sighed.

"What's tomorrow." Sage asked worriedly

"Tomorrow we start with the weapons."

"Shit."

**DAY 3:**

Makiko frowned, this was a tough decision. Today was the last day of training, tonight they would be going through the portal to the Nether realm and fight against Tulpa. Today Makiko decided that each of her friends would be trained in the use of a weapon. The trouble was who would get which weapon? She had a wide selection to choose from, but that only made the choice harder. Frowning again Makiko gave her head a sharp nod.

"Claymore. Go train with Sage and Cale." Pulling out the aforementioned weapon from her hammer-space she handed it to Kevin, who grabbed it awkwardly and joined Sage and Cale. Next Brianna stepped up and Makiko frowned in thought again. Brianna was a little too chop happy, best not to give her a weapon with an edge.

"Bo staff. Go train with Kento and Cye." Brianna took her weapon and sauntered over to her assigned teachers. Sara was next.

"Bow. Go train with Rowen and Kayura." It was best to keep Sara out of the actual battle, she would provide back up with the bow. Maggie stepped up next, a closed expression on her face.

"Kusari-gama(2). Train with Dais and Anubis." The Kusari-gama was a versatile weapon and could be used in very imaginative ways for both offence and defense, perfect for Maggie. Ellie was next dancing around and humming some warped tune from her mind.

"Tanto, Wakizashi. You're with me, Ryo and Sekhmet." Ellie's selling point was her speed, best not to waste it through long range attacks. She could get close to her opponents before they even knew she was there. Finished with her decisions Makiko brushed off her hands and went to go join Ellie and the rest of her tutors.

What followed could only be called hell, at least for the trainees. The trainers would brook no nonsense today, basics were taught, and preformed repeatedly until perfected. A sense of urgency hung in the air and everyone knew that tonight would be the first real test of the new heroes. Tonight there was a possibility of injury or even death. 'Though' Makiko hoped to herself 'that part should be exclusive to the other side'. The steady *thwak, thwak* of Brianna's Bo staff sounded in the air as she began her training with Cye and Kento. Rowen had set up a bull's eye for Sara to practice aiming with, and Kevin was practicing blocking with Sage and Cale. Even Maggie was doing fairly well with her Kusari-gama. Makiko sighed and turned back to where Ellie and Ryo were standing. Ellie was twitching slightly, but for the most part she was keeping her sugar-induced euphoria to a minimum, she had a determined look on her face that spoke of her commitment to absolute messy destruction. Sekhmet had set up a dummy of a Netherworld Soldier with what looked like bits of actual armor. She came up as Ryo was explaining what Ellie's training would center on.

"Look Ellie you're fast, and erratic, use that to your advantage. Don't stick around long enough for them to counterattack. Rush in, attack, then rush out again before they know you're there. Attack from different angles, never do the same thing twice. Demoralize and scatter them, that will make them more likely to make mistakes."

Ellie looked at him a wide grin on her face, drawing her twin blades she took off like a shot towards the dummy. Makiko looked on in shock as bits of armor and straw went flying from the dummy. Ryo ducked as a breastplate whizzed by his head and whistled

"Are you sure this one needs training?" Ryo asked skeptically, "She looks like she's doing all right on her own."

"Some serious training couldn't hurt." Makiko said firmly as she dodged bits of armor and straw, "But you're right she is pretty scary all on her own."

"Allow me to be useless!" Ellie proclaimed loudly, Makiko and Ryo turned to stare at Ellie as she sat perched in the middle of a pile of armor, straw, and pieces of wood.

"I get the distinct impression that Tulpa won't know what hit him." Ryo squeaked.

***********************Nether Realm***************************

"Achoo!" (3)

"Milord, you sound as though you are coming down with something."

"Silence Badamon! You fool, one of my power does not catch a cold."

*************************Back To Ronins**********************

They were gathered back in the living room, their preparation complete for now. They had spent all morning and much of the afternoon in training, taking a break around four to eat and take a nap, now it was seven and the full moon hung bright in the silent night sky. Makiko spoke up giving last minute instructions to her friends.

"Now listen up." She said firmly, "Sara, Maggie, Kevin, Ellie and Brianna, yes you Brianna. You five are to stay out of major battle. Provide backup if necessary, but other than that STAY OUT OF THE FIGHTING!"

"Screw that." Brianna replied grumpily, "We didn't go through three days of hell just so we could sit on the sidelines."

"That's right you went through three days of hell so you could survive the sidelines. You know enough to defend yourself until help arrives, or provide assistance to more seasoned fighters. Not one of you has the skills necessary to take out an opponent on your own." Makiko said softly, her voice flat and even, "And if I see any one of you trying to be the hero and going out on your own, I will not hesitate to leave your ass behind and pick you up on the way back."

Brianna glowered at Makiko for a while, but ultimately backed down, she knew Makiko didn't make threats lightly.

"Even I'll be leaving the big stuff up to the guys with mystical armor, I'll content myself with henchmen."

Brianna turned away, she could tell Makiko was just trying to soften the blow of inadequacy.

"Well now that that's all settled shall we go?" Kayura asked, holding out the Ancients staff. The group silently walked out into the yard and gathered by the lake.

"Maybe we should armor up before we go." Ryo said softly, the other men nodded and spread out.

"Armor of Venom!"

"Armor of Illusion!"

"Armor of Darkness!"

"Armor of Orge!"

"Armor of Torrent!"

"Armor of Hardrock!"

"Armor of Halo!"

"Armor of Strata!"

"Armor of Wildfire!"

The resulting explosion of lights and cherry blossoms temporarily blinded the bystanders and when their vision cleared they were greeted by the sight of nine armored samurai standing before them. Brianna whistled low and spoke up.

"Damn, what I wouldn't do for something like that."

"As if lack of armor would ever bother you. You'd rush into battle with mouth a-foam against a tank." Maggie muttered under her breath.

"What was that!" Brianna whirled around and glared at the unworried computer genius. "Say that to my face you under nourished geek!"

"Let's save the animosity for the bad guys, shall we?" Sara broke in stepping between the two.

"Come on lets get going." Makiko said, they gathered together again near Kayura as she began to chant the needed spell to open the gate way to the Nether realm

"Hey move your boobie horns they're poking my back." Brianna whispered to Cale who was standing behind her.

"What do you mean boobie horns" Cale whispered indignantly.

"You've got two horns sprouting out of your armor where your boobies are, what else am I supposed to call them."

"Would you two shut up!" Sage whispered back, "Kayura's almost done."

The young priestess' chant was dying down and a gigantic red door with a swirling black vortex going through it was floating above the lake.

"Onward and upward people." Kayura called out before leaping into the vortex.

"Why is it always a swirling vortex? For once I'd like to see the portal to another world be like a happy train ride or something." Kevin grumbled as he followed Kayura into the vortex. One by one the would be heroes leapt into the portal wondering what would happen on the other side.

The passage way to the Nether realm swirled and dipped in a myriad of dark colors and intricate patterns, and though it felt as if they were standing on solid ground the group could not see anything below them except miles of empty space.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Maggie groaned clutching her tummy.

"Oh no. No. No. No." Brianna growled, "You are not gonna puke while we're going through dimensions. It will hit back on the people behind you."

"Wait to projectile vomit on the evil warlord." Cye ground out nervously, he was at ground zero if Maggie decided to forgo on the dinner she had already eaten.

"Here we'll use her like the exorcist. Squeeze her tummy!" Ellie called out from the front.

"Shut up Ellie!" Brianna called out.

"Here Maggie you can hold my hand if that will make you feel better." Sara said softly, Maggie nodded gratefully and grasped Sara's hand tightly in her own.

They came out of the vortex in front of Tulpa's large palace.

"Gee do ya think he's compensating for something?" Kevin asked cheerily as everyone stared up at the massive structure.

"No, that would be your department." Maggie quipped.

"Come on lets get moving." Ryo spoke up, halting the forming argument before it got started. The others nodded and formed up. The armored warriors gripped their weapons tightly and kept their eyes forward and alert. Makiko was comforted by the familiar weight of the swords in her hand, her blood was raging in her ears and she was sure her heartbeat could be heard to the far reaches of this world. The group moved silently and quickly through the courtyard and moved towards the front door. They had just reached the steps when the clanking of armor and the groaning of the faceless Nether soldiers filled the air.

"Oh shit!" Cale spat out as the band of adventurers were quickly surrounded by the faceless horde.

"Defenses up people!" Makiko yelled out, brandishing her swords menacingly as the soldiers began to rush the little company. The armored warriors were taking out the larger army crowding in the courtyard, so Makiko rushed the smaller group that was blocking the way into the palace. Rushing forward Makiko sliced open the first soldier easily, and disarmed the next one leaving it open for Brianna's crushing blow. Kevin had engaged another soldier with his claymore, and Sara was shooting arrows into the crowd. Maggie was ostensibly guarding Sara's back, but it seemed as if she was having trouble with the reality of battle. She was nervous and couldn't seem to get her thoughts together. Completely unable to function normally she forgot where her weapon was.

"Nooo that's not a weapon… hairbrush… err.. Lets see now… No that's a bra." Maggie's hands dug around frantically in her hyperspace but could not seem to find her weapons anywhere. She 'eeeped' in fear as a henchman began to move towards her menacingly, unsure of what to do Maggie grabbed what was on hand and lashed out at the soldier. Unfortunately what was 'on hand', was a bra.

The bra wrapped around her opponents neck and stuck there. Both Maggie and the henchman paused and looked down at his neck, the faceless soldier made a sound that sounded suspiciously like laughter and began to move forward again. Maggie tugged on the bra hard in a crazy attempt to get it back, however, her actions, no matter how crazed, had an interesting side affect. The wire in the bra must have acted as a sort of garrote, because with Maggie's tug the henchman's head went tumbling to the ground.

"Maggie! Quit fooling around and use the weapon on your back, not your underwear!" Makiko called out, as she battled pass taking on two soldiers at once. Maggie giggled nervously and released the Kusari-gama from the harness on her back.

"I forgot it was there." Now properly armed Maggie took a defensive position at Sara's back and proceeded to slash and hit at anything that came near.

Makiko breathed a sigh of relief as she cleared the last of the soldiers from the stairway, the path to the door was ready and waiting to be opened.

"Hey! Quit your goofing and lets get going!" She called out to the battling warriors in the courtyard. Cale and Cye let loose their ultimate attacks and emptied out the courtyard of nameless soldiers. The group quickly reformed at the top of the stairs and pushed open the heavy double doors.

"We can't get a break can we?" Kevin groaned in frustration as the sight of thousands of Nether soldier greeted them on the other side.

"Enough of this!" Sage ground out in annoyance, "Do you know how many anonymous henchmen we've killed over our careers? Why don't you all just save us some time and drop on your own." Sage yelled out. The Henchmen paused in their advance and looked at each other for a moment, then one by one they dropped their weapons and sat down.

"I don't believe that actually worked." Sekhmet laughed into his gauntlet, "We should have tried that ages ago."

The group moved forward, slowly at first then picking up speed as they realized the Henchmen were not putting up any resistance.

***********************Throne Room**********************

"Uh, My Lord."

"What is it Badamon?"

"The henchmen aren't fighting."

"What! why not!?"

"Cause they realized they'd only get their asses kicked."

"Damn union."

*********************Back to Ronins***********************

They rushed along the corridors in a flat out run, quickly making their way to the throne room, where hopefully they would find Tulpa quaking in fear and all ready to be de-pantsed… Yeah right.

Hardly slowing down their headlong rush, the group slammed into the doors leading into the throne room, causing the doors to burst open in a truly dramatic entrance.

Tulpa was ready and waiting for them, he was swelled to immensity and ready for battle.

"Welcome Ronins." He boomed out, "You have made your destruction all the more simple for me."

"Eat Spam, ya big rust bucket!" Kento returned, twirling his weapon expertly and giving Tulpa a rude gesture.

"Surrender your panties!" Ellie called out in a joyous voice, eager for more mayhem.

"Hey Tulpa! Boxers or Briefs!!" Brianna yelled.

"What! Such insolence you will pay!" Tulpa began to move forward, surprisingly swift for one of his size. Taking his gigantic sword he swung at the knot of people before him, scattering them like leaves before a storm. Makiko twisted herself in mid air and managed to ricochet off the wall with her feet. Her friends were not so lucky Kevin hit the wall with a loud smack, while Brianna got blown back out the doorway and down the hallway. Sara and Maggie were blown out to the side and slid across the floor like demented hockey pucks. Ellie had grabbed onto Rowen and hung on for dear life as the Ronins and Warlords leapt to avoid the main strike. Tulpa advanced on the armored fighters before him completely ignoring the others in the group. 'Big mistake'

Makiko did a quick survey of her friends making sure each one was alright. Then she swung her attention back to the Ronins just in time to see Ryo get flung back hard into the wall. That had Makiko seeing red.

"I've had enough of this!" Makiko shouted in frustration leaping onto Tulpa's back as he gloated over the slumped warrior, she reached in between his upper armor and his armored skirt. Taking a hold of the cloth she found there she braced both feet on his butt and yanked back with all her strength. Two things happened: One, Tulpa squealed like a little girl and went up on his toes, Two the cloth in Makiko's hands ripped and she fell back tightly holding a pair of…

"Is that a thong?!" Ryo asked in disbelief

"Please tell me it isn't really bright pink." Anubis groaned

"Hey wait a minute those are MY panties!" Kayura screeched indignantly.

"It was a laundry day!" Tulpa yelled defensively

"Sure it was ya nancy boy!" Brianna replied sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"Those are women's underwear, aren't they?" Sara asked incredulously.

"Yes Sara they are." Maggie groaned into her hands not believing the sheer stupidity of it all.

"What kind of Dark Lord wears women's underwear!!." Sara yelled at the embarrassed warlord

"He feels pretty, oh so pretty. He feels pretty and witty and GAY!!!!" Ellie sung out doing a little pirouette and prancing around cutely.

"Gods! To think we were this guy's loyal followers for all those centuries." Dais groaned and covered his face with his hands.

Makiko held the garment in question with two of her fingers while she reached for the amulet tucked into her shirt with her other hand. Pulling out the blue talisman she cussed mentally as the jewel began to glow brightly and a beam of blue light enveloped the thong.

"Does that mean that those really are the treasure you guys were seeking?" Rowen asked curiously.

"Ding ding ding, that is correct." Said a voice from up above. As one everyone (including Tulpa) turned their face upward to be greeted by the sight of…

"Biju!" The travelers called out in surprise.

"Hello all." Biju greeted the group calmly as she floated in midair, "and congratulations on your first successful mission."

Makiko looked at the pair of panties in her hand then back at the peacefully floating woman.

"What kind of _treasure_ are these?!" She asked roughly shaking the offensive object at the Draconi before her. Biju tilted her head and 'hmmmed' in the back of her throat.

"They're underwear!" She finally responded. As one everyone in the room sweat-dropped. "Well now that you've got treasure number one it's time to move on." Biju paused and looked around, "But lets move to a more friendly environment shall we?" Raising her staff with both hands Biju uttered a quick phrase in an alien language, and with a blinding flash of light the would-be group of heroes were gone, leaving behind an angry Tulpa and an amused Badamon.

"How DARE they ignore me in such a way!" Tulpa roared.

"You are such a putz." Badamon stated.

******************Back at Mia's house************************

Mia fell off the couch, where she had been anxiously waiting for the return of her friends, as the group suddenly appeared in the middle of her living room.

"What the…!!"

"Well that's certainly one way to travel." Kayura muttered as she righted herself.

"Yeah, one way I never want to experience again." Kento groaned clutching his abdomen, "I think I left my stomach back in the Nether Realm."

"At least it'll be quiet for awhile." Cye muttered to himself.

"Man I'm exhausted!" Brianna announced and promptly plopped herself onto the couch.

"Well now that we're all comfy." Biju said happily, "Shall we continue?"

"Oh yes, lets hear the next wonderful thing we have to do, since no one else seems to be getting off their ass and doing it." Makiko muttered sarcastically under her breath, still a little peeved over the whole thong incident.

"You all did remarkably well for people who had no fighting skills. So for your first gift the elders have decided to gift you with Martial Arts abilities."

Makiko groaned to herself, all those years spent practicing the Martial Arts, all that sweat, blood and tears for nothing. If she had known that all it took to become a Martial Arts master was a wave of a magic staff then she wouldn't have bothered.

"You Miss Avalon will be given something else, since you already have superior fighting skills." Biju continued.

Makiko perked up, _Something different_?

"Lets see, how about pyrokinesis, or the ability to create and control fire?"

Barely containing her excitement Makiko nodded her head in agreement.

"Alrighty then, here we go." Once again the female monk raised her staff and uttered a short incantation. Makiko felt a tingling sensation throughout her entire body, which stopped almost as suddenly as it had started.

"That's it?" Brianna asked examining her arm for changes, "I don't feel any different."

Makiko flexed her arms speculatively, frowning to herself she suddenly shot out in punch at Brianna.

"Holy!!" Brianna exclaimed in surprise, what surprised Makiko however, was the fact that her punch was easily blocked by Brianna.

"Hey! How'd you do that?" Kevin inquired, "You've never been able to block Makiko before?"

"I don't know, I just reacted." Brianna said in wonder, looking at her hands.

"Hey Maki-chan, set something on fire." Maggie interjected curious to see her friend's new power. Makiko concentrated on a candle sitting on the coffee table and lo and behold the wick caught fire. True half the candle melted as well, but she was sure she could master the new skill with some work and discipline.

"Everybody was Kung-fu fighting, their punches fast as lightning!" Ellie was at it again this time latching onto Dais and getting him to dance with her.

Makiko was concentrating on some more candles this time successfully just setting the wick on fire. Grinning in excitement she looked up triumphantly and noticed the Ronins were grouped together talking excitedly.

"So warriors, are you ready for your next assignment?" Biju asked the happy group of Otakus.

Makiko looked around at her group of friends and then to the Ronins. She didn't really want to leave yet, but she knew she didn't really have much of a choice.

"I guess so, unless there are any objections?"

"Nope I'm good, let's go kick some evil demon ass!" Brianna gushed happily, as she punched and pranced her way around the living room.

"Hey wait!" Ryo called out, "before you go, we kinda have something for you." He nervously walked up to Makiko who was staring at him curiously and continued. "Well you see, the guys and I were talking and we decided that every group of adventuring heroes needs a name, you know? So we all put our heads together and came up with a name for you guys. I hope you like it." Ryo leaned over and whispered something softly into Makiko's ear. She smiled widely and gave a soft laugh.

"That's perfect!"

***************End Ch 3*******************

Konnichiwa Minna-chan, I need your help. I need a name for my little group of Otakus; I also need suggestions on what you think the treasures should be. The next universe we will be visiting is Yu Yu Hakusho. Anyone who gives me a suggestion/idea for a group name or what the treasure should be in a certain Universe can decide the fate of one anime character, in any series, whether death or finally getting laid by that certain special someone.

 Serenity

Thank my British Professor for this one. A snog is a kiss, Full Frontal Snogging is Kissing with all the trimmings i.e. tongue, moans, groping. This is a British idiom and I thought it was just too cute to leave out.

Kusari-gama is the sickle and chain weapon used by Anubis. They come in many different styles and are a versatile weapon for an intelligent fighter.

**Star Girl**- Tch! If you think it's interesting now just wait for Cowboy Bebop *Insane grin*. And yes I will include those shows, but the chapters I write about them will show my own personal bias, so be warned.

**Smiley- **Ronin Warriors rock!! Especially Ryo and don't worry, I will continue this story.

**CCS Forever**- My secret is too many Pixie Stix and not enough self-control

**Cosmic Magi**- *wide-eyed innocent look* Me? Nah… Ya think?

**Horadrim**- I think I'm more of a combination between Ellie and Makiko. I actually sprinkled the personalities of my friends in my characters. None of them are one specific person; they're like a collage.


End file.
